Goth Kids Unite
by lwahner
Summary: AU Kagome is a goth kid from Seattle who is moved to Philadelphia. Meeting the Goth InuGang will change Kagome's life forever. But what about love? Will a certain Tall silver haired guy make her heart race? This is a poor summary but give it a try, you make actually like it.
1. Chapter 1 Philly Here I Come!

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own any of these characters, places, or people mentioned. Contains SessKag romance touched with InuKik, MirSan, and RinHaku. This is my first fanfic so bear with me while I get a feel of how this story is to play out.

AU** Philadelphia, PA 2013

**Kagome**

The sound of the 7 am train and her alarm clock, woke Kagome. "God Damn train, stupid fucking alarm clock," she grumbles as she rolls out of bed to shut off her alarm. Its across the room so that she actually gets up instead of hitting the snooze button. Shuffling to the bathroom, Kagome turns on the shower. As steam fills the air, Kagome strips and sighs happily as the heat of the shower rushes over her. 20 minutes later, she steps out and begins to dress for school. She pulls on black skinny jeans, a black beater and her black leather jacket. She styles her hair into a braided mohawk and puts on black eyeshadow with her favorite purple lipstick. Once last check, and she leaves her room grabbing her black doc martins from the rack by her door. Heading downstairs she can hear her brother pestering their mother for lunch money. "But mom, you don't want your baby to starve today do you? I'm a growing boy, I have to eat" Souta whines from his chair. Their mother having zero sympathy simply says, "I gave the school enough money on your account for you to eat. There is a daily limit and that is why I did it. You could eat us out of a home if I were to give you money daily." Grumbling, Souta stared down at his cereal. Kagome smirked, "Morning" "Morning Dear, are you ready for your first day?" asked her Mom as she set a plate of Eggos in front of her. "As ready as I'll ever be"

**Kagome puts her fork and and turns to audience**

**Before we continue I should mention that Mom moved us out from Seattle, where I was truly happy. But Mom got a job transfer so here we are. Instead of a small public school, my mother enrolled me into a public high school that apparently contains more than 1200 students, according to the packet that came with my schedule. I am so not happy about this but hopefully this could work out in the end. Should I also mention that I am a goth kid? From what I read online about Philadelphia, their goth culture population is quite large. So hopefully I will fit in at school. Ok, back to our regularly scheduled program.**

After finishing and brushing her teeth, Kagome grabbed her Jack Skellington backpack and headed out the door. Pulling out her keys, she unlocked her 1967 black Ford Mustang. It was her dad's before he died and her mother gave it to her when then first arrived in Philadelphia. The engine roars to life, and Kagome peels out with Avenged Sevenfold, Unholy Confessions in her sound system. At a stop light, Kagome stops and waits as another car pulls up on her right. Marilyn Manson was blaring, so Kagome turned her head and was met with Golden eyes. Breaking eye contact, Kagome turned and when the light turned green she sped off. She reached the school and pulled into the parking lot. Her sound system attracted many stares as did the rumble of her engine. Parking, she checked the time and saw she had 30 minutes till the first bell so she decided to people watch. Leaving her radio on, Kagome turned off the engine and got out. Looking around she saw other kids milling around the school yard, perching herself on the hood,she sat quietly.

**Inu Gang**

Inuyasha

Inuyasha's ear's twitched as he heard Avenged Sevenfold blaring in the parking lot. He turned and saw a Black 67' Mustang rolling through the lot. Smirking he nudged Miroku, "Looks like we got a new kid" Interested, Miroku eyed the girl who got out of the Mustang. She was short, maybe 5'3' and had a black mohawk. Her jeans left nothing to the imagination. Her leather jacket was zipped but he could tell she had some nice tits. He watched her lounge on the hood of her car and turned back to Inu. Smiling, "She's Goth" he said, "That makes her all the better, let's go find the girls and let them know we have a new girl." Nodding, the boys took off looking for their female attachments.

Sango

Sango was sitting on a picnic table with Kikyo and Rin talking about the show they went to last night.

"Check out this bruise I got from the pit" said Rin lifting her black shirt to show a giant purple bruise on her ribcage. Kikyo whistled through her teeth, "please tell me you took the guy out" Rin only nodded pulling her shirt back down. Sango shook her head, she still doesn't understand how Rin could survive a mosh pit at a Gwar concert. She was only 5'2'. Sango was 5'8' and she still could get her ass handed to her sometimes. Especially last night. She winced, her back and ribs protesting at moving. Hearing running coming from behind them she turned and saw it was Inu and her man Miroku. They stopped in front. Inu spoke first, "We got a new girl," "So?" asked Kikyo. Miroku smirked, "Shes a goth" All three girls heads went up. "No way" said Rin. "Yea is definitely is, if listening to Avenged Sevenfold at full volume did not give it away, then it was most likely her mohawk and doc martins." Before the girls could respond, the bell rang. "We'll talk more about this in first block." nodding the gang walked into the building. Pausing on the steps, Inu turns around, "Hey, where's Sess?"

Inuyasha

Turning back around for an answer, "I'm right here little brother" Inu jumped at the deep voice, turning he saw his brother leaning against the lockers, waiting for them. "Don't do that asshole, you know I hate it when you ghost me." Sesshomaru only smirked, and pushed off the wall. "then where would I get my daily enjoyment from little brother?" "Fuck off Sess" "Come now little brother how can you talk to me with such language." Changing the conversation Inuyasha said, "We got a new girl" Sess winged an eyebrow as if asking him to continue. "She's like us" Both eyebrows were hidden by silver bangs. "She's most likely going to be in our first block so lets go so we can check her out, by the way she is fucking smoking" "Why do I need to know that?" asked Sess, "Oh, you never know" smirked Inu as he walked away from his brother. Snorting Sess followed after him into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2 Spread the Word

**DISCLAIMER**

SAME AS BEFORE, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PALCES IN THIS STORY

Chapter 2

**Kagome**

Hearing the bell ring, Kagome hopped off her car, turning off the radio, she locked up and headed into the building. Pulling out her schedule, she begins to look around trying to find her fist block. The second bell rang and Kagome cursed, now she was late. "Why the fuck not" she said as she stomped down the hall way her boot heels clicking. Finally finding the right room number, she knocked and then opened the door. The teacher was an older woman and looked at her with kind eyes, "how may I help you dear?" Smiling, Kagome responded, "My name is Kagome, I'm a new student as of today" "Ah yes, Kagome, the principal mentioned I would be getting a new student today. My name is Ms. Kaede. Come, come, stand in front of the class and introduce yourself. Shrugging she talked farther into the room and turned. Eyes widening, she saw that the class was set up like a lecture hall. Clearing her throat she began.

"Hello, My name is Kagome, I am 18 years old and a Senior.

I recently moved here from Seattle Washington and I am a Goth Kid.

Depsite my clothes I'm actually not an asshole so let's be friends."

chuckled, "it's nice to know you are not an asshole Kagome." The class laughed "Here's a textbook and please find a seat, there are no assigned seats so your choice. Kagome nodded taking the books from the woman and began making her way up the stairs. "Hey" Kagome looked at who spoke, it was a tall guy with long white hair and dog ears on his head. He was also wearing guyliner and a Gwar tee with old school Tripp pants which her tucked into black doc martins. He was also surround by other's of the same style of clothing. "Come sit here" he patted the seat next to him. Kagome smiled and made her way to him. Sitting she smiled, "its nice to see a kindred soul such as you." The guy chuckled, "I'm Inuyasha, you can call me Inu or Yash." "Its nice to meet you, you can call me Gome."

Kagome turned and began to observe the class. Kaede was putting notes on the bored while speaking about demons of old. Turning slightly she spoke, "I already had this class back in Seattle, and I still have the notes. If I give you the notes later on will you instead of paying attention give me the lowdown on our other kindred spirits and how this school runs?" Inu's ear turned toward her and he began to speak. "We'll start with my gang then work our way down. The guy all the way to the left of us in the next row. He's wearing a Manson shirt with the black ponytail. That's Miroku, he's my best friend. He's also a leach with ever reaching hands. Watch your ass literally. The girl next to him with the ponytail is his girl Sango. She is our warrior. She takes all kinds of martial arts and her family comes from a long line of demon hunters. The boy next to her sleeping, is Kohaku, her little brother,he's only 15 but he's so smart he's skipped grades. The girl next time him is his girl Rin. She may be little but do not piss her off. For a human she can demon rage just as good as me or my brother.

In the next row the girl with the pin straight hair wearing a plaid corset is my girl Kikyo. She doesn't like to sit by me in class because she wants to pay attention and I'm her biggest distraction apparently. Her words not Mine. In the same row is Ayame, Koga, Yumi, Sakura, Jason, Kyle, Dillon, and Jax

In the Front row, the guy with Silver hair, wearing the fishnet top and black tank is my older brother Sesshomaru. Do not mess with him. He will break your heart without even thinking about it. He's a prick with a revolving bedroom door. Then follows Kagura, Kanna, and Yura. Those three are his fan club. If they think you are a threat they will fuck with you." Processing all this information Kagome nodded. "The school is run like every other cliché high school story. There are the Preps, Jocks, Cheerleaders, Nerds, Norms, Skaters, and then us the Goths. All are basically self explanatory. The Norms are the kids who don't fall into a particular group but can associate with everybody. There is normally not a lot of drama but there can be tension between the groups which can cause some rival wars but normally its quiet."

Kagome nodded then the bell rang. Packing up her things she makes her way down the stairs, at the bottom, something solid ran into her from behind. There was a gasp and hands helping her up. Brushing off her pants and grabbing her bag she stood up, "what the fuck just hit me" Turning she saw a chest, raising her eyes she gasped. It was the guy from the stop light. Her eyes widened as did his. Both were frozen just staring into the others eyes. Kagome heard her heart pounding in her ears. Then they jumped at the sound of Inu's voice. "What the fuck Sess. You obviously saw her walking. " he said as he got in the other guy's face. The taller man blinked and broke eye contact. "Hn" he said said and pushed by Kagome, his hand brushing against her hand. She jolted and turned to look at him. He was still for a second then continued walking out the room. Inu huffed then turned to her."Are you ok?' he asked giving her a once over, She nodded "where are you going next? He asked as he was joined by his gang. She handed him her schedule and he looked it over. "We all have the same classes so just stick with us and you'll be fine." She nodded and let him lead the way out of the room.

The girls came up around her, she smiled, "hey" they smiled "Are you ok?" asked Kikyo "Yea, Sess is pretty solid and you fell kind of hard" said Rin. "I'm fine, my pride hurts a little but I'm over it." Nodding Sango put an arm around Kagome's shoulder "I heard Inu say we all have the same classes are you ready to become the best of friends?" she asked. "Let's Do This!" said Kagome and punch the air. The girls laughed and hurried after Inu knowing the bell was going to ring soon.

Walking farther behind the group Sesshomaru, looked down at his hand then back at the new girl. He had not meant to run into her or knock her down. He was looking down at his phone and it was too late to stop. When he helped her up he felt generous curves and that peaked his curiosity. When their eyes met it was like the whole world had stopped. His heart had started pounding and he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Then when their hands brushed, he felt a shock wave go through him. With his demon hearing he had heard her gasp. So he knew she was affected too. What did this mean? He had never felt like this when touching other females. Looking at her till she rounded the corner, he shook his head. His brother wasn't even close when he said the new girl was hot. She was gorgeous and it appeared to not only be on the outside but the inside as well. Taking a deep breath he walked down the hall and into his next class.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Gang

**DISCLAIMER** I DONT OWN ANYTHING INUYASHA BASED OR ANY OF THE PLACES MENTIONED.

CHAPTER 3

Sesshomaru was the last one to walk into the classroom and saw that the only available seat was next to the new girl. He sighed and kept his head down as he sat down next to her. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought as her scent began to wash over him, it was sweet and subtle like vanilla. It intoxicated him and his beast began to awake, _"Mate?"_ he asked as he began to sniff the air even more. Sess shook his head, "No not mate" "_It smells like mate" _"Its not go back into your cage". Sensing his inner battle, Inu leaned over the row "Are you alright? Your Youkai is getting a little out of control" Sess stiffened and took a deep breath, pulling himself back together until he was under control again. "Better?" he said looking over his shoulder Inu nodded still confused on why Sess lost control. Sesshomaru does not lose control. It just was not done. Shrugging, he turned went back to talking to Sango and Kagome.

Sess took a deep breath, "I have to keep control, I also must ask Father about this, my beast never awakens around women like that."

Kagome was listening to Sango talk about some concerts they were going to go to when she felt someone sit down next, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw it was Sess. Taking a deep breath she put her full attention into the conversation. He heart thudded for a moment that Sess had sat down next to her. She felt this pull toward him that she could not explain. Inu told her to stay away from him but there was just something told her "come hither". Turning to face forward she put her arms on the desk. Her arms brushed his and they both flinched. Kagome took out some paper and decided to go against Inu's warning

Note Writing:

**Sess**

KAG

HEY YOURE SESSHOMARU RIGHT?

**Obviously**

Kagome didn't expect him to be so curt shrugging she wrote again

ARE YOU OKAY? I DIDNT MEAN TO BE IN YOUR WAY EARLY. I JUST DIDNT SEE YOU

Sess was confused, she was taking the blame for him knocking her down?

**I am fine, however it should be me asking you if you are alright, you fell kind of hard**

IM FINE. IM USED TO HITTING THE GROUND, IVE BEEN IN ENOUGH MOSH PITS TO KNOW HOW TO TAKE A HIT INTENTIONAL OR NOT

Sess smirked

**What do you know of taking a hit, you are so little a breeze could knock you down**

Kagome giggled

IM NOT LITTLE, IM FUNSIZE. JUST ENOUGH TO LOVE.

Sess chuckled slightly

**Funsize? You are small enough to put in my pocket.**

Kagome smirked, time to turn it up a little

YOU WOULD LIKE TO PUT ME IN YOUR POCKET ;p

Sess's eyes widened, is she flirting? How the hell does he respond to that thinking for a moment he decided to play back

**I would love to have you in my pocket, where you could keep my attention through other means ;)**

Kagome could only stare at the note. "Did he just imply what I think he did?" Not sure how to respond she just sat there thinking of a comeback

Sess noticed that she didn't respond right away. "Shit, did I go too far? Damn that was not what I wanted" his thoughts cut off when she tossed the paper into his lap

DID YOU KNOW MY TONGUE IS PIERCED?

Sess felt his pants tighten after reading that. He looked up at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He saw not one but to silver balls on her tongue. She winked then pulled her tongue back into her mouth. His erection throbbed at the sight. Thank God for black jeans or else the world would know that this girl was turning him on.

When Kagome saw him look up at her, she stuck her tongue out at him. She watched his eyes go dark and for a second she thought they turned red. It was just a trick of light she guessed as she winked and pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

**Unless you are going to put them to use do not stick them out at me**

Kagome blushed, she could respond saying when? Where? But that's too forward. She decided to keep it simple

I WOULD LIKE ATLEAST 3 DATES BEFORE I SUCK YOUR DICK

**Promise?**

SURE

**Would you like to come over on Friday and have a movie marathon?**

Kagome thought about it. Today was Wednesday, that would leave her two days to mentally prep herself for a date with this guy. Two days to start to find out who he is.

WOULD I BE SPENDING THE NIGHT?

**only if it is too late for you to drive home**

Before Kagome could respond, the bell rang. How did 2 hours pass so fast? She bent down to grab her bag only to find that Sess had already grabbed it. She smiled and took it from him. "We will continue this conversation next class" Sess nodded and walked away. The gang caught up to her and began plying her with questions. Inu spoke the loudest, "What were you and Sess talking about? I warned you away from him. He's just going to hurt you" Instead of answering him she asked her own questions

"Does Sess live on his own?" "No, we still live our parents, Why" "Oh nothing, just wondering" She walked away with the Gang just staring after her. Inu turned toward Kikyo, "During class, I felt Sess's Youkai slowly come undone. I've never seen that happen before. Sess doesn't lose control like that. I know it has something to do with Gome though. What do we do?"Kikyo looked at her man. "Don't you remember how it was when you met me. You had the same issues." "Yea but that was only cause you're my mate...oh fuck" Inu ran after Kagome realizing what was about to happen.

Sango turned to Kikyo, "what just happened?" Kikyo sighed "Sess found his mate" "That's awesome" "It's Kagome" "Oh Shit!" The gang took off after Inu finally realizing the situation.


	4. Chapter 4 The Not So Secret Garden

**DISCLAIMER**

Same as all the others. I don't own any of the characters or places that are mentioned.

Author's Note

Hey guys. Just checking up on you guys to see how you're doing. I banged out three chapters in one night so hopefully you are enjoying them. Depending on how fast or far I wanna take the characters this story could be considered a novel but the time I'm finished. I am open to all reviews positive and negative. Any questions just post them in the review and I'll answer them as soon as possible.

Thanks!

Chapter 4

Note Writing

**Sess**

KAG

*This is how the couple are going to communicate until a time where they could sit in a not crowded room filled with nosy people. (Lunch)

**Inuyasha**

Throughout the day, Sess and Kagome stayed close to one another. Others around them began to notice finding in weird that Sess was walking around with the new girl. Sess is the Ice King, he doesnt follow women around like a lovesick puppy. Inu and the gang kept back watching what was going on.

To their surprise, they watched the two pass notes to one another each giving minor signs of shock, laughter, or surprise. Inu turned to his girl, "What the hell could they be talking about that is making Sess's eyes widen like that? And Kagome keeps blushing and getting an evil look in her eye. What the Fuck is going on?!" he said. Kikyo only shook her head. "They are obviously trying to get to know one another. Use your senses. Is there arousal? Is there fear? Is there enjoyment?" Inu thought about it then sat quietly trying to get his senses in order. Taking a deep breath through his nose he began to sense what was going on. "They are both slightly aroused, more Sess then Gome. They also smell of fear but excitement as well." he opened his eyes, "If I could just intercept that note then I can know what is going on."

**Kagome**

She had never been more aroused in her life right now. Sess has been making innuendo after innuendo, making her blush and her heart race. Inu did say Sess has a revolving bedroom door, so he obviously knows how to flirt and get a girl's attention. But this feels different.

CAN I ASK A QUESTION

**Why Not**

WHO ARE YOU?

Confused Sess looked at her.

I MEAN WHO ARE YOU REALLY? WE'VE GOT A DATE ON FRIDAY AND WE'VE BEEN FLIRTING BACK AND FORTH, BUT I WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU

Sess read the note then looked up at her , searching her eyes for a moment. He saw that she was genuinely curious not just going through the motions.

**Lets play a game. 20 questions**

SURE! YOU FIRST

**whats your favorite color**

PURPLE, THE SAME SHADE AS MY LIPSTICK

Sess smirked and looked at her lips, they were a deep purple

**Mine is Blue**

WHAT'SYOUR FAVORITE BAND?

**Marilyn Manson, although he is solo and not a whole band**

MINE IS DETHKLOK

**I'm impressed, not many people like them**

**what type of car do you drive?**

I DRIVE A 1967 BLACK FORD MUSTANG

Sess was impressed.

**Manuel?**

OF COURSE

**I drive and 2013 Audi R8**

Kagome whistled

DAMN DUDE, YOU'VE GOT MY DREAM CAR

**I certainly don't mind taking you for a ride in it :p**

OF COURSE YOU WOULD WANT TO TAKE ME FOR A RIDE

Again Sess felt his cock throb, the image this time of Kagome riding him while he was sitting in the front seat of his car. He shuddered and shook his head, "How is she affecting me like this?"

Kagome smiled as she watched Sess shake his head, knowing full well the image she planted in his head. "When did I become such a perv?" she thought waiting on his response

**If you keep this up there will be no movie marathon when you come over, I'll just skip your three date rule**

MAYBE THAT WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG

**Damnit woman, stop being a tease.**

WHO'S GONNA MAKE ME? YOU?

Sess felt his eyes flash, this girl was going to get it. He didn't respond, knowing that she'd sit there wondering what he was going to do. The bell rang and he got up and walked out of the room. Kagome watched him leave and followed after him. Looking up and down the hall she didn't see him. She shrugged andheaded toward her next class. She passed by the choir room and was pulled him with the door shutting quietly. Kagome struggled against the arms wrapped around her. "Stop struggling, Im not going to hurt you" a deep voice rumbled against her back and into her ear. Kagome froze and turned in the arms. She was met with a familiar chest. Looking up, she met molten gold eyes. Sighing, "Oh its you, damn what are you a fucking ghost. You scared the shit out of me." Sess did not respond just continued to hold her. "So whats up?" asked Kagome, trying to get him to speak. He obviously wanted something if he pulled her aside. Sess felt his beast awaken as he took her scent in. "_Mate, My mate!"_ "No she is not our mate, she just some girl, a human at that. We do not need a mate" "_She is MY mate! I will have her, with or without your help" _Sess felt his eyes turn red and he was lost to his beast.

Kagome saw Sess's eyes turn red, her own widened as he slowly brought his head down to her. Clsing his eyes, Sess nuzzled her cheek, feeling how soft she was. Kagome gasped,  
"what is he doing?" Sess tried gaining control back but he could not. His beast was adamant about this girl. Pulling back slightly, he made sure their lips were just a breath apart. Then the bell rang, Kagome could not break away she was so lost in his eyes. Sess blinked and his eyes were back to gold. They stayed still a moment more before Kagome slowly broke his hold. "we're late" he said Kagome nodded "Want to skip? She nodded again. Sess nodded and took her hand, and it felt right like they have always held hands. Sess peaked his head out of the room and saw that the halls were empty. Pulling Kagome along, he headed toward the back of the school, where he knew there was a garden for them to sit and talk. Kagome followed along, not questioning where he was taking her. She knew she should have went to class but honestly she would rather sit and talk to Sess. Passing notes was great an all but there is only so much one can write without it looking like an essay. Sess led her to a black door where he stopped and looked at her before turning and opening the door. Kagome gasped, it was a garden. There were flowers and trees everywhere. "Its beautiful" she whispered Sess didn't say anything as he led her to a giant weeping willow. He sat down, pulling her with him.

They didn't speak. Just sat enjoying the quiet. Sess turned and looked at the girl next to him. In his experience, women always had this need to chatter, but no, Kagome just sat there quietly, eyes closed with her face toward the sun. Sess took the time to really look at her. Her skin was slightly tan and there were faint freckles across her nose. She had high cheekbones with large eyes. His eyes trailed down to her lips. Although the purple had faded slightly, the color made her lips look plump and kissably. "Kissable? Where the hell did that come from" he asked himself as he turned away to look elsewhere.

Kagome opened her eyes, everything was so beautiful. She turned at looked at the guy next to her. Even sitting down, he was a large man. His form large and imposing without being obnoxious. The fishnets clung to his arms, outlining his muscles. The tank top he wore stretched across his torso. He was ripped. He obviously worked hard for his body. Kagome could only appreciate him for maintaining himself. She moved on to his face. He has strong features, like something she would read about in a history romance novel. What she liked the most were his eyes. The color along entranced her. She had never seen eyes so golden. It was like looking into the sun. They were outlined in black which brought out the color even more. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She marveled at the color. She was not aware of any dye that could produce the color so either its natural or he was talented with bleach.

Breaking the silence, Kagome decided to speak. "So we never finished our game" He turned and looked at her. "Who's turn was it?" "Yours" He nodded and thought about what to ask her

"What's your favorite sport?" "I actually like to watch hockey" Sess looked at her surprised. She giggled. I know I don't look the type but I actually played when I was younger. Before the boys league decided not to allow girls to play. Sess smirked. "Then I know what we can do for our second date. My father owns a Suite and the Wells Fargo Center where the Flyers play. Kagome's eyes widened. "Your dad has a suite at the Wells Fargo Center... Holy Shit" Sess smirked, "Interested?" "Of Fucking Course!"

The excitement in Kagome's eye could have lit the whole garden if the sun had been gone. Sess just stared, lost in her eyes. They were so blue. It was like looking into a sapphire with the cleanest cut.  
"Are you ok?" Kagome's voice brought Sess back to reality. Shking his head he dropped his gaze. "what type of movies do you like?" Kagome's brow furrowed, "I like just about everything, although chick flicks are way low on my list of favorites. Sess raised a brow at that, "what? Just cause I'm a girl does not mean my favorite movies have to be romances" Kagome sounded indignant. Sess shook his head " Do not get shit twisted or put words in my mouth. All the females I have associated with all have a chick flick fetish." Kagome huffed, "well if you haven't figured out by now, I'm not the average girl so don't base me on other peoples actions." "Hn" "that is not a response, didn't your mother teach you how to speak properly?" Kagome was mad now, and Sess could not help but give a small smile. Mid-rant Kagome paused, Sess was smiling, Holy Shit! He was hot before but now he was gorgeous, why doesn't he smile more?

Shaking her head Kagome just sat for a minute, gathering her thoughts. Looking up she met his eyes, "So about Friday, were you serious?" She sounded unsure, she hoped she didn't sound like she was whining. "Of course, I would not invite you over just to later rescind the invitation due to lack of seriousness." "Ok, well what time should I come over?" "We will leave together from school so that we can start the marathon immediately, if that is acceptable." "I have to ask my mom first but she should be ok with it. Where would I sleep?" Sess felt his mouth go dry, "With me.. in my bed.. wrapped in my arms," he thought. "There are plenty of guests room for you to choose from." Kagome nodded.

Then the bell rang, "Oh shit, " Kagome, jumped up inadvertently brushing knocking Sess over in her rush, "I've gotta go, I've gym next." Looking down she saw Sess still sprawled on the ground, "Oh shit did I knock you over, I'm so sorry" Bending down to help him up not realizing that her shirt gaped showing Sess her favorite Blue lace pushup Bra. Sess could not tear his eyes away from her breasts. They were perfect. They were plump without being too big, they would fit perfectly in his hands. They were also wrapped in his favorite color. **In comes his erection** "Damn it how does she keep doing this to me?" he asked himself closing his eyes, willing away his arousal. Taking her hand he pulled himself up, looking down at her, he shrugged, "I have Gym as well, follow me." Grabbing both of their bags he led the way out of the garden into the halls filled with students.

Ok guys this was along one and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if I am moving too fast or anything because I have so many scenes in my head that I want to put into words but I dont want to fuck up the flow of the story because I wanna get everything out of my head. Reviews are wanted!


	5. Chapter 5 Gym Class Heroes

Sesshomaru is a big guy, but he also gave off an aura of danger. This aura led the other students to clear a path in the hall for him to pass. They also noticed a small goth girl behind him holding onto his shirt while they walked down the hall. "who the hell is that?" barked Kagura who was standing by her locker with her girls, watching the sea of students part for the two people. Yura looked on, "they are heading toward the gym, let's hit the locker room a little early so we can check her out." The girls nodded and headed toward the locker room, stalking their pray. Turning the corner, they gasped, as they watch Sess set the girl's bag down at her feet then take her hand. He kissed her knuckles before walking away. "I am going to make this girl's life hell!" fumed Kagura, no one messed with her man.

Sess left her at the door, leaving her bag at her feet. She was still in shock. He had taken her hand, and kissed her knuckles. It was such an odd gesture coming from a man like him but his grip was gentle and his lips soft. She almost swooned. Hearing foot steps behind her she shook herself and bent down to get her bag. Turning she saw three girls, Thinking back to first block, Kagome remembered Inu mentioning the three girls, they were Sess's fan club. "Ah shit, they probably saw him kiss my hand" she thought, as the girls mean mugged her at they walked into the locker room. Shrugging she walked into the locker room. "Hey Gome!" Kagome turned at the sound of Sango's voice. She saw Sango wearing black spandex short and a black sport bra. "Please don't let that be the uniform" Kagome thought. "Hey girl, whatsup?" "Not much, got your uniform for you from Coach Izayoi (Is this right?) These should fit they are both are Mediums." Kagome smiled, "Good guess" She turned putting her stuff down on a bench. Without preamble Sango asked, "where were you last class?" Kagome froze, "shit what do I tell her? She thought. She took off her shirt and put on the sports bra. "I was with Sess in the garden." sango's jaw dropped, "you skipped class? You got Sess to skip class? You guys hung out in the senior garden?" Kagome turned and looked at Sango, "Is that a big deal?" "Fuck yea its a big deal. Sesshomaru does not skip class let alone hang out in the Senior garden. He also does not skip class with a girl to hang out in the garden!" Apparently this was a big deal, "We just sat and talked." Sango's eyes bugged out. "RIN! KIKYO! COME HERE! she called out. The other girls came over. "Tell us what happened. All details." "Can I finish getting dressed?" The girls nodded. Kagome finished and turned around putting her things into a locker. Her back facing the three girls. They gasped. Kagome flinched, she forgot about her tattoo. "what is that?" asked Rin, slowly tracing a finger down the phoenix's tail. It was a giant back piece. Stretching from shoulder to shoulder and down to her butt. It was a Phoenix is mid flight with piercing blue eyes. "It's a phoenix, for my father. He died 3 years ago of cancer."

"Its beautiful" said Kikyo "Isn't the Phoenix a symbol of Immortality or Rebirth?" asked Sango

Kagome nodded, "In this instance, immortality because my father will always live on through me."

The girls smiled. Sango nodded, "Now details" Kagome shook her head, " We were passing notes in class and we stopped to talk verbally instead. We got so wrapped up that the bell rang so Sess took me to the garden. We sat under the willow and played 20 questions." She decided to not tell them that she had a date on friday with him. "20 questions?" asked Rin. "yea despite what Inu told me about him, Sess is actually a nice guy. He has been nothing but nice to me since we've come into contact with each other." The girls could only gape at her. Literally jaws hanging open. Locking up her locker, Kagome away. Leaving the locker room Kagome went and sat in the bleachers waiting on the girls to catch up.

In the boys locker room, Sess was pulling on his gym shirt. He could not get his mind off of Kagome. He thought back to the garden, the image of her sitting in the sun. She is beautiful, no one can deny it not even Sesshomaru. The locker next to him slammed shut, bringing him out of his thought. "Where were you?" asked Inu, crossing his arms over his chest. Sess raised a brow at him, "what business of that is yours little brother?" "Its my business when Kagome was also missing last block." "She was with me little brother." Inu gaped at him. "You skipped class with Kagome? What the fuck did you do? She is not the type of girl you can.." he was cut off by Sess's hand hitting him upside the head. "I amy use women little brother, I would not do anything to hurt Kagome" Inu shook his head, "what do you like her or something?" He was gadging his brother's reaction. Hopefully it would be a positive one since Sess was going through all the mating symptoms. Sess looked at Inu for a minute, "Did he like her?" he thought "I do not want to see her hurt. She is different from other girls I have encountered." With that Sess walked away, leaving the locker room. Upon exiting, Sess saw Kagura, Kanna and Yura surrounding a female. He could not tell who. Inu then walked up behind him, "Whats going on?" he asked. Sess watched Kagura swing at the girl, but her fist was caught. Kagura was then flung to the ground hard. The other girls tried attacking the female as well, each girl ending on the ground knocked out. The girl's back was to him, he saw a large Phoenix tattoo. She turned around, and his eyes widened, it was Kagome. "Oh shit its Kagome" said Inu.

Kagome was sitting on the bleachers thinking about Friday, when three shadows were cast upon her. Looking up, she saw Yura, Kanna, and Kagura. "Hello guys" she said trying to be nice. "Listen bitch, I don't know who you are, and I don't care to find out but stay away from Sesshomaru. He is mine!" said Kagura. Kagome shook her head standing up. "Sess is not a possession, you cannot own him for he does not want to be owned. So you can take your fantasies and Go Screw. I don't have time to deal with temperamental brats who think they are better than everyone else." Kagura's face flashed red. She swung her fist out but before it could connect, Kagome had caught her hand inches from her face. "You do not wanna mess with me little girl" said Kagome. "Sesshomaru is Mine and I will beat your ass if need be to keep you away from him." Kagome shook her head. "Wrong Answer." She switched her grip then flung Kagura to the ground, knocking her out cold. Kanna and Yura moved next each taking a cross then an upper cut to the jaw, leaving them both knocked out. Taking a deep breath she straightened, then turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw not only Inuyasha standing a few feet away but Sess and most of the guys locker room.

Girl gaped at guys, Guys gaped at girl. Inu being the first to gain his words decided to speak. "Holy shit Kagome. What the fuck just happened?" Kagome blushed and looked down. "Umm... Kagura decided to claim territory that she has no ownership to and when trying to defend said territory I kicked her ass." Inu continued to look at the girl in front of him. He really looked at her. He saw a six pack and toned arms and legs. She was still entirely feminine but was ripped. Who knew she was hiding such strength. Sess's beast had woke again, _"Mate is strong. Must have Mate." _Sess couldn't even respond he was still in shock. _"Wait,_ did you just say you kicked Kagura's ass for attempting claim on Sess?" "Ummm... more or less" Now it was Sess's turn for his jaw to drop. Pushing Sess forward, Inu moved toward Kagome. "You've known him less than a day, why would you do that?" he asked. Kagome shrugged. "He's been nothing but nice to me despite what people say or think about him. It also bother's me that those girls thought they had a right to attack me because I was talking to him. That's not how it works in the real world." Inu smirked. Sess had finally gained his composure. He reached out and took her hand. Bringing her hand to his lips, "Thank you for defending my honor, my lady" Kagome blushed harder, Inuyasha could only stare. "Yo bro, when did you become such a fucking gentleman" he said Sess turned and looked his brother. "I have always been a gentleman, it is just that the need has never risen for me to exude such skills." Looking back to Kagome, still holding her hand, smirked. "You kicked her ass though, its about time someone did. Mother taught us never to hit women but damn was she pushing my patience." Kagome laughed causing all eyes to focus on her and Sess who still held hand.

**Typical Coach Whistle**

"Alright everyone on the mid line, time for warmups." said a small woman. Walking up to the couple she smiled. "Sess, please let go of the girl so that she might stretch" "Yes Mother" He stepped away, Kagome only stared at the woman. "This little black haired woman is their mother?" she thought. "The woman smiled. "I am Coach Izayoi. Please take a place with the other girls so that we can begin class." Kagome nodded standing next to Sango. Sango only looked at her, "dude what happened. I heard you knocked out Kagura and her crew of biddies." "Yes I did. She started but I finished it." "Why was Sess holding your hand?" "He was thanking me for 'defending his honor" she said with a giggle. The girls gasped. Before anyone could speak, the whistle sounded again. "Start stretching!" said Coach.

Kagome followed Sango through the motions of warmups. Afterwords, the groups split, guys played basketball. Girls did soccer. Before taking the field, Kagome stood on the side lines to get a few last stretches in. Taking her ankle she pulled it up till it was touching the back of her head. She then switched legs and felt she was ready to play. She jogged out onto the field and began to play.

Sess was standing by the bench, he was watching Kagome stretch and "Holy Shit" he thought and she touched her foot to the back of her head. "She is so fucking flexible" He turned away, knowing that if he continued to watch he would get a boner, and that would be embarrassing since his shorts would hide nothing. Taking a deep breath he turned around again and saw that the girl's game had started. He watched Kagome sprint up and down the field, she obviously knew what she was doing and she dribbled the ball around others making it look too easy. He watched her score a goal on Kanna. She jumped and did a little dance. He smirked. Shaking his head he focused on his game.

After scoring the winning goal on Kanna, Kagome decided to take a break and sit and watch the boys play. She sat by Sess's court watching Him and Inu go against each other. Both were talented, but Sess had the advantage of height and speed. Inu could jump by he did not stand a chance. Kagome took the time to look at Sess again. His hair was in a high ponytail, his muscles were bunching and stretching, hell he was sweating and still looked sexy as hell. Kagome sighed, " damn the man for being so sexy. What would he ever see in me." kagome shook her head.

Coach blew her whistle, turning she walked away, following the others to the locker room. Class was over.

So this was really long, I almost got lost in the details. Loving the reviews so far. Keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned.

So after re reading through the posted chapters, I realized that I did not have any demon/human fear or revelation. My intention is that demons and humans live in peace and all are aware what is going on. So when Sess is going all horny demon on Kagome she is aware that he is a full demon and that Inu is a Hanyou. Im not sure if Kagome will be a Miko or not because Im not sure if I will bring Naraku into this. Still all undecided. Am willing to take a vote on whether or not Kagome should be a miko and if I should bring Naraku into this story. Post your vote in the review!

Chapter 6

Gym was over. It was the last class of the day. Kagome changed and headed toward her locker. Once there she pulled out the necessary books for homework and put away what was not needed. Closing the door, she jumped. Inu was standing next to her. "Holy Shit Inu, Don't ghost me" Inu only smiled and nodded toward the main hall. "We are all meeting in the parking lot to chill for a bit, my locker was closer so I came and got you." Kagome nodded and followed after him. Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying how the sun felt on her face. Putting on her custom Aviators she trailed after Inu watching all the other students practically sprint to their cars so they can leave. This only caused a traffic jam but who gives a shit. Kagome saw the girls sitting on a table sunning themselves a bit. "Hey girls!" she said. All three looked over and smiled. "Hey Gome!" Stopping in front of them, Inu spoke, "We're all going to my house to chill and do homework, wanna come?" heasked turning to Kagome. She nodded, "Sure but I have to head home first to check in with my mom." "Whats your number and Ill send you my address." "Every take my number down and just text me your name so that I only do this once." All phones were out and number was taken.

**Sango**

**Inu**

**Kikyo**

**Rin**

**Sesshomaru**

Kagome looked up at the last text, "I just got a text from Sess, but he isn't anywhere around us." Then she heard a horn honk. Right behind her was Sess sitting in his Audi with his windows down. "Oh that's right, he's a demon, the whole supersonic hearing shit." she said. She smiled and waved at him he bowed his head. "Let's go little brother, I have Judo practice in 20 minutes." "Alright asshole, hold on" Turning he hugged Kagome. "Ill text you my address and the gate code in 10. Head over whenever you're ready." Kagome hugged him back, "Sure thing Inu, see you in a bit" He turned and headed to Sess. The girls one by one got up as well, giving hugs and farewells. Kagome then headed to her own car. Getting in she rolled all the windows down and got out her Marilyn Manson cd, putting it in, she scrolled to People Equal Shit. Smiling she turned up the radio full blast and gunned her engine. Backing out she raced out of the lot. At the first light she hit it was red, and what a surprise when a familiar black Audi pulled up beside her. She smiled and revved her engine, the other revved matching hers. The light turned green and they both took off, the Audi beating her off the line. Kagome was not having a loss on her record ,so chirping gears she was gone. Sess could only stare after her and she flew by him. **(Chirping gears means that she was able to shift gears without reaching full RPM without doing damage to her transmission. It can be done, i've done it before.)**

Inu turned and looked at his brother, "You just lost to Kagome, in an Audi. How does that make you feel" "Be quiet" fumed Sess he wasn't really mad but damn his male ego and the blow it received at getting beat by a girl. They drove a bit more before Inu spoke again. "Yo bro, you should really talk to Dad when he gets home. You've been acting weird all day especially around Kagome. He may know what is going on." "There is nothing going on little brother. Leave it at that" Inu shook his head deciding against speaking again.

Kagome wiggled her hips as she watched the Audi disappear. She slowed down and made a left, heading towards home. Puling into her driveway, Kagome saw her mother in the garden with a basket at her feet. "Hey mom" "Hello dear, how was your first day?" "It was cool, made some friends and my classes are all awesome." That's nice dear" " I was actually invited to chill with my new friends would it be ok if I went" Kagome's mom looked at her, "Dear, you are 18 years old, you don't have to ask permission just let me know where you are and I'm ok with it." "Then would now be a good time to mention that I have a date on Friday?" Her mother's eyes flicked up, "You already have a date? That's wonderful" "Yea, he was planning on having a movie marathon and dinner at his house." "Well have fun dear. Also will you be home for dinner tonight?" "Probably not, we are also doing homework. I'm going to grab some clothes just in case I end up staying over. Ill let you know before 8pm if i'll be staying or not." "Alright dear, have fun" Kagome hugged her mom then headed inside. She decided to change into leggings and her black converse high tops. "No need to be uncomfortable." she said to herself. She packed clothes for tomorrow and then headed out the door. Her phone chirped and there was a text from Inu. She typed the address into her phone and saw that it went to a nice part of town. She shrugged then headed out. Once she got closer she saw that the houses became bigger and more secure. Pulling into the designated driveway she typed in the guest pass code and the gate swung open. She pulled up behind Sess's Audi and parked. She took a minute to collect herself. "they're fucking loaded" she thought to herself. Taking a deep breathe she got out of the car and walked to the front door. She knocked and waited. A tall man opened the door. Kagome gaped. He is obviously related to the boys, but damn if the boys were sexy then this man was beyond that. "Can I help you?" Kagome shook her head. "I'm Kagome, Inu invited me over" "Ah yes, he mentioned that a Kagome was coming over. He did not say that she was beautiful" Kagome flushed and he chuckled. "Dad, you perv leave her alone." Inu was halfway down the main staircase. "Come on Gome, we are chillin' in the game room." Kagome walked in and followed him up the stairs. Just then Sess came from another room with a towel around his neck. "Who was that?" "Kagome" Sess sniffed the air, "_Mate is here" _his beast whined, "_Must have Mate"_ "she is not our mate, get back in your cage."

Toga watched his oldest's eyes flash from red to gold. He seemed to be struggled with his beast. "Sesshomaru are you alright?" Sess shook his head, "Yes Father, I am just tired from my workout" with that the turned and headed up the stairs to shower.

At the landing, Sess caught Kagome's scent. He followed it to the game room. Peering into the room he saw her bent over untying her shoes. She was wearing legging, he realized as he observed her every curve. He noticed no panty lines and he felt his cock harden. "What she commando or was she wearing a thong?" he thought to himself then the image of Kagome's ass in a lacey thong wracked his mind. He shuddered. "Damn, how does she turn me on so much" he asked himself. He turned and walked away, decided that a shower was in order, a cold shower. Though he doubted that would make his issue go away. In the game room, Kagome was bent over taking off her shoes. Feeling a disturbance in the air, she saw that Sess was standing in the doorway. Smiling to her self, she took her time making sure he saw all of her ass knowing that the leggings gave him an amazing view. She must have taken longer than she thought because Inu then ducked down and asked, "Why are you torturing my brother?" She flinched then straightened. "I knew he was there and sorry Inu but I'm definitely attracted to your brother. I am trying to gage his interest in me." Inu shook his head. 'He is definitely interested but he is too stubborn to admit that he likes you beyond sex." She shrugged, "Its worth a try and I am also very patient." Inu snorted. "Ok, well he should be back here shortly since he just got done Judo practice. Why don't you lay out sexy on the couch and see what he does." Kagome smiled, "You're going to be in for a surprise" "I doubt it" Then Kagome felt a hand on her ass, without even looking she grabbed the hand and flipped the weight over her shoulder. "HENTAI!" It was Miroku. Everyone froze then started laughing. Sango shook her head. "Babe, I warned you not to touch her ass. You saw what she did to Kagura and her twats." Miroku shook his head, "It was worth the effort, and might I say Kagome your ass it quite luscious and yet so firm." "Yea I know, I work hard to maintain it." She helped him up then went and sat on the couch. In front of her was a giant flat screen tv, at least 60inchs. The boys had a racing game on pausing, "Is this Fast and the Furious?" she asked, "Yes you play" "I drive a classic muscle car and you ask if I play video games, of course I play, gimme a controller. Miroku passed her his controller and she propped herself on an elbow. "LET PLAY!" Inu grinned, "You're not going to beat me." Kagome only smirked, waiting for him to hit play.

Sess walked into the game room just as Kagome was beating Inu to the finish. "Dude, Kagome just kicked your ass," said Miroku. "I WANT A REMATCH!" shouted Inu. Sess shook his head, "Little brother, how does it feel to lose to Kagome?" Inu turned, "Fuck you asshole, you lost to her earlier. Sess shrugged moving toward the couch. He lifted Kagome's feet and sat down leaving her feet in his lap. The room fell silent. Shock and all at Sesshomaru letting a girl put her feet in his lap.

"Hey Sweetie," said Kagome Sess turned his head and nodded, "How was practice?" "It was tiring as always but it is worth it" Kagome smiled, "We should definitely work out together," "I am definitely interested, especially after watching you kick Kagura's ass earlier." "Third Date?" "Sure"

The others in the room just watched the exchange, Sess was just sitting there talking to Kagome. There was no malice or anger, just subtle flirting and Inu could smell a hint of arousal from Kagome. Then he heard Kagome say third date. "Wait, third date?' When was there a first date" Sess turned, "although it is no business of yours little brother, Kagome and I are planning on going on three dates. The first in Friday." Rin jumped up at that moment, "Kagome I need help in the kitchen, come with me." She pulled her off Sess's lap and the other girls followed as they left the room. The Inu and Miroku just looked at Sess, "Dude, what are you planning?" asked Miroku, "You can't just Hump and Dump Kagome." "Yea bro, Kagome is way too nice for you to be planning to just hit it and quit it. Have you talked to Dad yet?" "It really is none of your business, but I will say that this is not just a quick fuck. Kagome is an enigma, one that I wish to find out. No little brother, I have not talked to father." "You should really talk to him, you're acting strange and unSesshomaru." "If it makes you feel better little brother than fine." Sess got up and left the room, heading toward his Father's office.

Down in the kitchen, the girls were huddled around the island talking. "Kagome, what have you done to Sess. Since you skipped that block with him, he has been almost completely different. You just had a conversation with him and your feet were in his lap." Kagome shrugged. "I've just been talking to him. He probably looks at me like a sister or someone of equal status so he respects me." "You're not seeming to understand," said Kikyo "Sess is a cold guy. He never shows emotions unless its smugness. Today alone I have seen him smirk without malice and laugh and act like a gentleman. I didn't even know he knew was that meant." "Whatever you are doing, keep doing it but a warning. Sess is a player. He will hit it and quit it and make you feel like an asshole later. Guard yourself and don't fall for him" said Sango. "I think this is different. He has been nothing but kind to me. Hell he suggested we play 20 questions so we could get to know each other. He chose to ask me on a date this friday. I know you guys are concerned but I don't think he is going to do that to me." With that Kagome left the room.

Sess knocked on his father's door, "ENTER!" Sess took a deep breath then walked in. "Sesshomaru, what's up?" "Inu thought I should come talk to you" Toga looked at his son. "If you are following Inu's advice it must be somewhat serious. Grab a seat and let's talk." Sess nodded. "What's the deal"

"You've met Kagome. She today was her first day and something weird is going on." Toga raised his brow, "define weird" "When I first met her I accidentally knocked her down and when I went to help her up and when our hands touched I felt this shock, she felt it too cause I heard her gasp." "Go on." "Then in the next class I had to sit next to her and she passed me a note and started talking to me. I don't do that yet I sat their in 3 classes passing notes with her." Toga's eyes widened before he could respond, Sess continued. "She intrigues me. She is an enigma I want to solve. Even my beast had awaken. We skipped a class and sat in the Senior garden talking. Actually, I did the talking, she sorta just listened, only giving necessary responses without chattering. Then in Gym she beat the crap out of my fan club defending me." "Hold on, she beat up Kagura and her whores?" "Yea and she didn't even try. I almost lost control of my beast." Toga rubbed his chin thinking for a moment. "You said your beast was responding to her?" "yes" Toga smiled, "Well my boy, it seems you have found your mate." Sess just looked at his father. "No way, I do not want a mate" "You are shit out of luck, you beast is reacting to Kagome because you are meant to be. Just as Kikyo is for Inu and your mother for me. Accept, don't fight it. Get to know her, fall for her. You'll thank me later." Sess just sat there. He didn't know what to do for once. He needed to think about this he decided. He got up and walked out of the office, heading toward his room. He definitely needed to think about this whole situation.

Somewhere on the second floor, Kagome was wondering trying to find the game room. Thinking she had the right door, she pushed it open and found that it was a bedroom. She looked around, not wanting to go in. The walls were a light blue, it looked almost silver. The bed looked like a California King covered in black and blue sheets. "What are you doing Kagome?' Kagome jumped. "Damnit Sess, don't ghost on me like that. I am lost. I can't get back to the game room. I thought I had the right door, but obviously not." Sess shook his head. "That's on the other side of the house" "Take me there?" "No, but you are welcome to come in."

Sess did not intend to invite her into his room. He wanted to sit alone and think about this situation. Instead he was tempting fate and allowing her closer before he could make a decision. Oh well.

Ok guys, these chapter just seem to be getting longer, what do you think? Longer the better?:p The tension is 7 will be up within the next 48 hours. Review Review Review. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7 Cuddles

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters,places, or Items mentioned within the story unless noted otherwise.

Sorry about the long update guys, I got slammed with school work out of nowhere, literally. Its like Professors know when you have a test or project due for one class then they assign something due at the same time which makes your life 1000 times more difficult. Anyway, Keep reviewing and let me know if you still love it or not.

Chapter 7

**recap**

_Somewhere on the second floor, Kagome was wondering trying to find the game room. Thinking she had the right door, she pushed it open and found that it was a bedroom. She looked around, not wanting to go in. The walls were a light blue, it looked almost silver. The bed looked like a California King covered in black and blue sheets. "What are you doing Kagome?' Kagome jumped. "Damnit Sess, don't ghost on me like that. I am lost. I can't get back to the game room. I thought I had the right door, but obviously not." Sess shook his head. "That's on the other side of the house" "Take me there?" "No, but you are welcome to come in."_

_Sess did not intend to invite her into his room. He wanted to sit alone and think about this situation. Instead he was tempting fate and allowing her closer before he could make a decision. Oh well._

Kagome's eyes widened a bit at the invitation. But she nodded and walked into his room. She looked around for a place to sit but only saw his bed. Hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way she hopped up on his bed. Sess stood by the door, watching her make herself comfortable on his bed. Shaking his head he headed toward his bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower, the remote for the tv is in the bedside draw." He turned and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked. Kagome did not move until she heard the shower turn on. She pulled her feet onto the bed and crawled toward the nightstand. Opening the drawer she gasped. Inside was not only the remote but a jumbo box of condoms. "Oh shit, are those XXL Magnums (is this a made up size? Got give the implied meaning of Sess packing ;p)" her eyes widened, she felt heat begin to build and shaking her head, she grabbed the remote and shut the drawer. No need to have those images in her head. She rearranged his pillows and propped herself comfortably. Pressing the power button, the Tv turned on to a Flyers vs. Rangers game. Smiling she settled and waited for Sess to finish up.

Sess left the door cracked, he turned on the shower. Waiting for the water to heat, he watched through the small opening. He saw Kagome crawl toward the nightstand and heard her gasped when it opened. He smirked to himself, knowing she saw his condoms. He caught a whiff of faint arousal before she shook her head and closed the drawer. He watched her get comfortable and turn on the tv. He was confused. No one was ever this comfortable in his presence. He watched her a few more minutes then stepped into the shower. As the hot water rushed over his tired muscles, he began to think about what his father said. His beast had found their mate. Kagome was his chosen, and honestly, he admitted to himself, she was not that bad of a person. She does not annoy him like other females do. He feels comfortable with her, subconsciously realizing that she would tolerate his moods but would also fight against him if she felt the need. Who was this female who has gotten his attention. They had a date on Friday, which should allow him to get to know her more. IT was at this point that he accepted that Kagome was his mate whether he realized it or not. Turning off the water he stepped out and dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the bedroom.

Kagome looked over when she heard the water turn off. She heard him moving around then the door opened. She gaped. Everything her mind was imagining was nowhere close to the actual thing. His silver hair was dark with water, sticking to his well formed arms and chest and her eyes trailed down. He was perfect, his stomach taught with muscles, and she could she a faint happy trail. Damn, this man was gorgeous. Like unfair, should be kept on lock down in her bedroom gorgeous. In her bedroom? She asked herself, "where did that come from." she forced herself to look at the tv. She could not keep looking at him without wanting to jump him and she just met the guy. She heard him move around , drawers opening and closing then she heard the towel his the floor. She closed her eyes and counted to 20. Hopefully he'd be done by then.

Sess looked up when he entered the room. He watched her jaw drop. He tried to keep a straight face and began to gather clothes to change into. He saw out of the corner of his eye, her observance of him. He felt her eyes roam him body. Without caring, he dropped his towel and got dressed. Wearing gym shorts and a beater and turned and grabbed his brush. This was a long process so he sat on the bed and saw she had a game on the tv.

She saw him sit on the edge of the bed and began too brush his hair. He had so much hair. She crawled toward him and touched his shoulder, "want some help?" He stiffened when he felt the bed shift. He felt her hand on his shoulder and heard her words. He stopped and then handed the brush to her. He felt her gentle strokes, she was not rough and made the effort to not pull his hair. He felt a calm come over him. No one had touched his hair since he was younger. He wold not allow it after a certain point. But this, this he could allow to happen more. His eyes closed and just relaxed.

His hair was so soft, the brush pulling through easily. She felt him relax and smiled. "How is that?" she asked, wanting to hear his voice. She heard a rumble come from his chest. She giggled, "I'm just going to assume you like this" once his hair was brushed to her standard, she began to just run her fingers through his hair, letting the silky feeling caress her fingers. She massaged his scalp and neck. She heard a faint noise, sounding like purring. She stopped and he growled. She scooted back on the bed and turned back to the game.

Her fingers felt amazing on his scalp. She rubbed all the right muscles and ran her fingers through his hair. He growled when she stopped. He felt the bed move and he turned and saw her sitting back against the pillows. He pulled his hair back with a band from his wrist. He climbed onto the bed fully, sitting next to her. They sat in silence. The game on the tv was tedious, each team becoming rougher and rougher, more fights were happening. A Flyer scored a hat trick and Kagome jumped up, "YES!" Sess smirked, "So you were not kidding when you said you like hockey" "No I wasn't, Giroux just scored a hat trick against the Rangers. I hate the Rangers." Settling down again, Kagome turned to Sess. "So can I ask you something other than this question?" Sess smirked and nodded, "What is this?" Sess raised a brow, "This as in us, we just met a few hours ago, and yet I feel this tension between us, so what is this" Sess thought about her words for a few minutes before answering her. "I am attracted to you. You do not annoy me like other females do. The tension you feel is created by the both of us because what could be between us in untested territory. We are curious. I believe that your feelings match my own at least in the curiosity and attraction. Your other feelings I cannot interpret for they are not my own."

Kagome listened to his words and began to interpret her own feelings. "I am also attracted to you. You are quite handsome but I feel that there is a hidden part of you that I want to know. Not in a 'I wanna change you' type way but a get to know you as a person way. I also agree with your statement of curiosity. But before we act on the curiosity lets get to know each other first maybe?" "I can do that" Kagome nodded, "Can I try something?" Sess looked at her a moment then nodded. She shifted closer and leaned against him. Sess stiffened and then relaxed, "Hows this?" she asked, "I am not against it" he out his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. "Good, because I am warning you, I am a cuddler whether we are going out or not." "Hn"

**Inu**

The girls had come back to the room a while ago without Kagome, he figured she would come back on her own. But then he realized how bug his house was and knew she would be lost. "Hey" he said to the group of people, "Im going to go find Kagome," Rin popped up, "Group Effort!" they all left the room in search of their missing friend. Inu sniffed the air and found her scent leading toward the bedrooms. He heard Sess's tv and realized that's where Kagome's scent was the strongest. Without thinking he opened the door and stopped. His jaw dropped. Kagome and Sess were lounging on his bed, cuddling. What the Fuck! Sess doesn't cuddle.

**Kagome**

Kagome was leaning against Sess's chest, his head resting on hers. She felt her eyes close then she jerked when the door suddenly flew open. Inu was standing in the doorway gaping at them, with the others staring wide eyed. Sess growled, "What do you want little brother," This brought Inu out of his daze. "I was looking for MY friend." "Well here she is, so can u shut the door on your way out." "Hey asshole, Kagome came here to hang out with us, not to cuddle with with you Ice Prick." Kagome felt Sess shift as if to get up. She tilted her head back, "He is right Sess, I did come here to hang out with them. Why don't you join us." "What?!" shouted Inu. Kagome looked at the other brother, "Come on Inu, I'm friends with all of you, why should I exclude Sess?" "Because he.. Don't wanna... Fine Kagome" Inu gave up as he saw the look in her eyes. She had said she was friends with all of them. Yes his brother was an asshole, but he was not going to make Kagome choose one or the other. She smiled and shifted to get up. Everyone left the room heading back toward the game room.

**Game Room**

Everyone was settled again, Kagome was playing the xbox with Inu and Miroku. She was kicking their ass at Modern Warfare Ghost. Sess sat quietly next to her watching her maneuver and move around the map. Taking head shots and throwing knives. He was impressed. He smirked as Inu died again. Kagome laughed at his cursing never taking her eyes off the screen. Her laughter made his gut clench. It was low and throaty. "Hey Kagome" called Sango, "Kagome sniped Miroku off a building, "whatups Sango?" "When this match is over can you help me with this math problem" "sure doll" Kagome made two more headshots and the game ended, "I am the Sniper Queen!" she got up and strutted around the room, finishing with a little wiggle of her hips. The girls laughed while the guys groaned, "This is not fair, how is she beating us at everything? I play more than anyone here" whined Miroku. "Shut it Roku" muttered inu.

Sess watched Kagome move over toward Sango. She began explaining how to align specific number and how and when to multiple them. He realized that she was talking about an advanced math course that he had taken last year. He was one of a few people to take the class. She had impressed him again. She was smart and beautiful. He smirked.

A few hours later, a buzz sounded. "Dinner is ready everyone" said a cherry female voice. Inu and Miroku were up and out of the room before the girls could blink. The girls followed with Sess walking by Kagome. They entered the dining room and Kagome stopped. This room was huge. The table along could fit 25 people. She saw the boys already sitting at one end with all the food. The girls sat by the boys but Sess took her head and led her to the other side of the table and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled and sat gracefully as he pushed her chair in. he then sat and began to fill his plate with food. Kagome was amazed at the amount of food on the table. Tonight but be Italian night because there was spaghetti, baked ziti, bowls of meatballs and sausages and a huge pile of garlic bread. She dug in.

Im going to end this here so that I can make another chapter. Suspense!


	8. Chapter 8 Morning!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER, PLACES OR ITEM MENTIONED IN THE STORY UNLESS NOTED OTHERWISE.

Chapter 8

Kagome paused when heard heavy boot steps come into the room. Looking up she saw Toga. She gaped. He was wearing a black tshirt with old school trip pants tucked into Voltaire boots. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail and he was wearing guyliner. She must have caught him just off work than because he was not dressed like this when she first got here. A woman stood at his side, dwarfed by his great height. It was Coach Izayoi . She was wearing a black corset with a long skirt and heels. They were Goth too? She felt a hand grip her thigh. She turned to Sess. "Your parents are Goth too?" "Yes, is that weird?" "No just I totally did not see that coming. When I met them they were both dressed as norms." Sess smirked, "We are the way we are because of my parents. They did not force this on us or us on them but it was what we know. I tried the prep look but I felt weird wearing colors brighter than blue. Inu never experimented." Kagome nodded. The adults sat down and began to eat. Toga was observing his oldest with the new girl, they were talking about something, with Sess doing most of the talking. He sensed a calmness about Sess that has not been there before. This girl will be good for him he thought. "Sess, would you care to formally introduce your companion to your mother and I. Sess stopped talking and glared at his father. "This is Kagome, she is a new student at school and Inu and I as well as the other have taken her into our group. Kagome these are my parents Toga and Izayoi." Kagome bowed her head, "It is nice to meet both of you" "You as well Kagome, so where are you from?" "I am from Seattle." "You have come a long way." She nodded, "Mom got a job transfer" Toga nodded in understanding.

Inu looked at his brother and smiled evilly, "Hey Pop, did you know Sess has a Date on friday?" All eyes snapped to Sess who sat with an emotionless mask, while internally planning his little brother's demise. "Oh really? Care to share Sess?" asked Izayoi. "Yes, I have a date on Friday." "With who?" he did not respond. Kagome grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it. "With me," she said. His parents stared. "Yea, he invited me over for a movie marathon" Still no one spoke. Deciding to break the silence, "We also plan on having wild money sex for all to hear" That brought everyone out of their silence. There was chuckling coming from beside her. Sess was laughing. "Kagome, why did you share our plans, the last part was supposed to be a surprise." She smiled, "I felt that a warning was necessary, I am a screamer and there will be two others with demon hearing in the house" Sess laughed harder. Finally realizing she was kidding, Toga began to laugh as well. "I appreciate the warning, I'll be sure to have my ear plugs on stand by" Kagome giggled.

Inu was stunned. He had tried to push his brother's buttons knowing that he did not want it known that he had a date. Instead Kagome stepped in and not only kept Sess calm but made him laugh at her gregarious answer. Who the hell was this girl? He heard his mother speak next, "Kagome, what happened earlier in class today" Kagome flinched, she forgot for a moment Izayoi was a teacher and she could be in a lot of trouble. "umm.." she looked guilty as hell. Coach gave her the Teacher Glare. She broke. "I beat up Kagura and her crew." Coach raised a brow, "what caused this?" Toga already knew the answer but wanted to hear the whole story. Kagome sighed and started from the beginning. At the end even Toga was impressed. "What do you study?" "MMA fighting" "Trying to become the Next Ronda Rousey?" asked Sango "Nah, its keeps me fit and its a challenge, I haven't had a match in over 3 years." "why?" asked Sess Kagome looked down at her plate, "Its a long story and I don't really talk about it." Nodding Sess let the subject alone. She would tell him when she was ready.

Once dinner was finished and the table cleared, it was late. Kagome text her mom, saying she would not be home tonight. Everyone got changed into comfy clothes went to the home theater. They chose a movie and settled in. Sess sat with his back to a sofa with Kagome between his legs. They were wrapped in a blanket. When the movie was over everyone made their way to bed. Kagome followed Sess toward his room. "You may sleep here tonight or there is a guest room next door. Your choice" he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Kagome looked at the bed, "Would he get the wrong idea if I slept with him? I don't want to give him any ideas." she spoke allowed "I will not take it the wrong way if you sleep with me. I would be a complete gentleman as always" Sess responded. Kagome jumped, "DAMNIT! Stop ghosting me. You are going to give me a heart attack." He smirked

Kagome huffed and headed toward the bed. She paused, "do you have any shorts, my leggings will end up on the floor if I sleep in them" She heard a draw open and clothes and something landed on her head. They were pale blue boxers. She smiled and looked at him, "you gonna turn around" He raised his brow. "guess not" she said and pushed down her leggings. She was wearing blue panties to match her bra. Pulling the shorts on with a wiggle the band almost didn't stretch to accommodate for her huge ass. "Almost too small, but you gotta love elastic." she huffed and climbed into bed.

*** **LIME*****

Sess watched as she pulled down her leggings, she was tan all over it seemed and her legs were amazing. They were muscular but they still looked soft, like they would cradle his hips without grinding bone. Watching her pull up his shorts was difficult. She had to wiggle her ass into the waist band. Her ass was phenomenal. It was round and luscious with no tan lines. His beast came to, "_Must have mate, She is strong, she is luscious. She will bare us strong pups. Let us have her"_ Sess shook his head, he was not going to force himself or his beast on her. "_it is not forced, she wants us. Smell her scent" _He again shook his head. He watched her climb into bed. She was on her hands and knees andshe arranged the pillows. It was a beautiful sight. Without realizing it, he walked toward her and placed a hand on her back.

Kagome felt his hand on her back, she stopped moving. She looked behind her and saw Red eyes. Ah shit his beast is out to play. His hand moved then,up to her shoulders then down until he palmed her ass. Kagome felt the heat of his hand through her clothes. He had such large hands and when he palmed her ass it was a wonderful sensation ass his hand cupped most of it. "_Mate, You are beautiful. My Mate" said _Beast Kagome's eyes widened, "Mate?" she squeaked, "_Yes, My Mate"_ Kagome started to fear the possessive tone in his voice. "Sess you are starting to scare me" "_Do not fear me mate, we will always take care of you"_ "That's nice but can I have the other Sess back. He doesn't scare me" Sess blinked and his eyes were Gold again. He realized he was standing behind Kagome palming her ass. She smelled of minor fear. "Sess?" she asked, "I am here" "ok, I know you're a demon and all but have a talk with your beast because he just weirded the hell out of me." "I will do so. Let us sleep" Kagome nodded and laid down. Sess turned out the over head light and climbed into bed. Sess lay on his side, facing kagome whom was on her back. She looked at him, "So whatsup?" "I am trying to wrap my head around the fact that I have a female in my bed who is not naked and spending the night." Kagome giggled, "I forgot, I was told you have a revolving bedroom door," Sess raised his brow. "Inu told me you always have women coming and going. So this must be new for you to just have someone in bed without any intention of sex at the moment" Sess stared at her with emotionless eyes. "Sess?" Kagome asked, "Did I say something wrong?" He did not answer, he rolled onto his back and ignored her. Kagome whimpered slightly. "Shit, I hurt his feelings', she rolled away from him not wanting to see his anger toward her. Curling into herself she lay in the silence.

Sess was not mad but processing what she had said. Yes he has had women but he was not a man whore. His brother had exaggerated greatly. She had said it in jest, but she had struck a nerve. This was a new feeling. He needed to digest that. Then he heard her whimper and felt her roll away. He lay still a moment more then he rolled toward her. He put and arm around her waist and tugged her close. She fit against him, hr body matching his. He felt her relax and uncurl herself. She seemed hesitant. "My brother over exaggerated. I have had women but there is not a line a women waiting every night. I hope you do not judge me based on my brother's misconception." "I do not let others beliefs play a role in my judgment Sess, no worries on that." "Good, because I actually like having you here like this." kagome giggled. "Sleep Sess, I'll see you in the morning." "Goodnight Kagome" She lost herself in his body and warmth, letting sleep fall upon her. Sess feel asleep to the sound of the woman's heartbeat. He was content.

Kagome was woken by a an atomic bomb countdown. She felt the arm around her waist lift then heard a crunching metal. The arm returned to her waist. She opened her eyes and saw sunlight peaking through the curtains. Time to get up. "Sess let me up" He growled and pulled her closer, wrapping himself more around her. "Sess" he growled again. Sighing Kagome turned in his arms and got really close to his face. She ran her tongue from his chin to his forehead. His eyes popped open, "well good morning" she said. "Did you just like my face?" "Why ever would I dothat?" Sess glared, "I am giving you a 5 second head start to run." Kagome looked at him, "What?" "5...4 better run.. 3.. Kagome was gone.

She ran down the hallway passed closed doors turning down one hallway than another. She ran past Inu who was walking out of the bathroom and knocked over Miroku as he came out of his room. They only saw a silver blur follow the girl. Inu looked at Miroku. "This is gonna be good" They got dressed and sped after the two. Kagome finally saw the stairs in sight. She looked over the banister, it was only a 10 foot dropped. She swung over the banister then lettting herself dangle she dropped to the floor. She landed on her feet running. Behind she heard a thump of something or someone hitting the floor. Kagome kicked up her speed. She raced through the dining room and into the kitchen. There she saw Toga and Izayoi drinking coffee and talking quietly. She ran behind Toga, "Hide me!" he looked confused as she crawled under the table. Then Sess was in the doorway. "Kagome, come out now and I won't demand retribution." Toga looked at his son. He must have just rolled out of bed. "whats up Pup?" asked Toga, "Where is Kagome?" "She spent the night?" "Of course she did," "What did she do?" "She licked my face to wake me up" There was silence then Izayoi burst out laughing. "That's what it takes to get you out of bed. I should have started doing that years ago." Sess growled, "Come now Pup, she was only trying to get you out of bed. There is no need to chase her about like prey" said Toga

Sess ignored his father and pulled a chair out from the table bending down he saw her in a ball. "Gotcha" Her head popped up she crawled out the other way and took off again. Sess growled, "GET BACK HERE WOMAN!" "Gotta catch me!" Sess took off again he followed her scent back to the bedroom. He heard the shower running. He slowly opened the door. "About time you got here" she said from behind the curtain. Her shadow showing she was washing her hair. He smirked walking up to the curtain and pulled it aside. Her back was to him. Her tattoo's eyes capturing his. They were the color of her eyes he realized. He watched her step back under the water to rinse her hair. He didn't realize how long it was. Almost as long as his. The ends brushing her ass. He blinked and shook his head, "You will pay for licking me" Kagome looked over her shoulder, "Aren't you a dog demon?" She had him there. "It does not matter, no one licks me" "Well I did, what are you gonna do about?"

***** **Lime*******

Without a care for his clothes he stepped into the shower. He wrapped his arms around her letting her wet curves mold to his. "You do not have much protection, as it is you naked in my arms" Kagome put her hands over his, "As nice as this is, we need to get ready for school. Turning in his arms she met his eyes. It took all his willpower not to trail his sight down her body. Reaching down she grabbed the end of his beater. She tugged up the wet material until he was forced to let her go to raise his arms. She trailed her fingers down his chest and abs, lingering on his waist line. Smirking she stepped back. "Im sure you can handle the rest yourself. See you downstairs." She giggled and stepped out the shower. Sess watched her leave. Her hips swaying and ass bouncing lightly with each step. Damn she's got an ass. She wrapped a towel around her and left the bathroom. Sighing, Sess dropped his soaked shorts and went about his routine. When he stopped out of the bathroom he saw her sitting on the bed putting the finishing touches of her eyeliner. He saw she was wearing a black corset with a fishnet top underneath. She styled her hair with victory rolls and let the rest fall down her back in waves. "Pinup?" he asked as he stepped into the closet to grab some pants. He settled on skinny black Tripp pants. He had attached some old school chains in place of the crappy plastic ones. He stepped out and began drying his hair. "I was feeling sexy today" Kagome said while putting the finishing touches on her blood red lipstick. She stood and slipped into leopard print stilettos. She popped her hip out and gave him a sultry look. "What do you think, handsome?" she said in her best Marilyn Monroe voice. Sess lifted the towel off his head and was amazed. It was like she just stepped out of a Classic Playboy. He couldn't breath, like the air had been punched out of him. "You look beautiful" Sess was a man of few words and Kagome knew she would not get more than that. She smiled and sashayed her way to him. She placed a hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Handsome, Let's get your hair done and let's go or we're going to be late." He nodded and turned. She began brushing his hair while he applied his guyliner. "Grab a shirt for me while I pull back my hair and put my shoes on." said Sess. Kagome nodded and headed into his closet. It was like walking into the Tripp store in NYC. He had Old school and New school goth. It was awesome. She grabbed a black button down and a light blue tie. She handed him his shirt and waited till he was all button. She did his tie then rolled his sleeves up his forearms. Stepping back she admired her handy work. Nodding she grabbed her bag and headed out the door with Sess on her heels.

Downstairs everyone was sitting around the table eating various breakfast items. They looked up when they heard the sound of heels clicking against the wood. They watched Kagome shuffle in with Sess following. "Dude, what happened this morning?" asked Inu "I wasn't able to keep up with you guys" Sess glared a Kagome who winked and grabbed a cup of coffee. "A female who shall remain nameless decided to get me out of bed this morning by licking my face." Rin and Kikyo looked at each other than back to the couple. "How are you still alive?" asked Rin. "He thinks I'm cute" she said and took a sip of her cup. Miroku smirked, "Kagome, I do believe you need to work on your aim if you licked his face." Kagome without looking took her shoe off and boomeranged it at him. The platform of the shoe smacking his square in the forehead. He tipped taking the chair with him. Sess shook his head and walked over and got her shoe. Walking back he knelt in front of her and slid it back onto her foot. Sango could not contain herself, "AWWWWW.. its like a Goth Cinderella!" The glared she received could not make her smile fade.

A buzz sounded and Toga's voice came from the intercom. "It's 7:30. you guys are going to be late if you do not leave right now. All at once every left the room, running toward their cars. "Little brother, Im going with kagome. Take your own car. " "Got it!" They got into Kagome's mustang and she started the car. Her engine purred, "Morning Baby" Kagome greeted her car, Looking over her shoulder she backed out and turned around. She spun gravel as she took off out of the drive with a Red Charger and a Black Escalade following.


	9. Chapter 9 Scary Kagome

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, places or items mentioned. As far as I'm concerned this is free advertising for Tripp Company. Hopefully they appreciate it.**

**Chapter 9**

Kagome pulled into the parking lot first. She parked under a tree and turned off the engine. "Ready to make an appearance?' she asked knowing a lot of people will be watching them get out of the same car "Let's go" They stepped out the car and waited under the tree for the gang to park and walk over.

All sporting black eyes, Kagura, Yura and Kanna watched in amazement as Sesshomaru got out of the New Girl's car. "What the hell is happening?" whined Kagura. She watch Sess lean against the tree while the girl stood in front of him. They were talking. Rather Sess was talking. The girl only smiled and nodded her head. Kagura did not know what to do. Who was this girl? She just waltzed right in and stole Sess from her. She had to get this girl to disappear. She turned and walked into the building with her girls following her.

Sess leaned against the tree and just looked at the girl in front of him. The sun was filtering through the leaves, Kagome's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her hair shined showing faint hints of blue. Kagome noticed him staring and raised a brow, "see something you like?" Sess smirked, he reached out for her hips and pulled her close. Her heels brought her head to just under his chin. She looked up at him, "looking to cuddle?" "maybe" Kagome rested her head against his chest,letting the sun heat her back. Then a loud honking tore them apart. Miroku hung out his Escalade with a pervy smile on his face. Inu walked by, "Come on Sess, stop all this Public affection." his voice caught the attention of other students who then noticed that the Ice King had the New Girl wrapped in his arms. Gossip began, the rumors flying through the halls. Phones going off with the announcement of the the Ice King.

Sess shook his head and rested his forehead against Kagome's. "It's going to be a long day," Kagome smiled, "I'll be right here if you need me to kick anyone's ass sweetie." Sess smirked, "Hey Asshole! Let's go before we're late!" shouted Inu from the front steps. Sess pulled away, taking Kagome's hand they walked into the building, into the mass of other students. Sess heard the whispers, all about him and kagome. She didn't notice as she was talking to Kikyo about how she did her hair. The talking didn't bother him, he was sure it wouldn't affect Kagome so he shrugged it off. "Sess, I need to go to my locker" "Okay see you in class." Once she got to her locker she felt a presence behind, she looked over her shoulder and saw it was Sess's fan club. Oh joy. "How can I help you girls?" "You can go the fuck away and leave my Sesshomaru alone." said Kagura, posturing in front of her girls. Kagome sighed, her head dropping for a minute. She grabbed the book she needed and closed her locker. Turning she looking into the bruised faces, "This is my second day, do I really need to show you again how inappropriate your behavior is?" "Fuck you Slut, Sesshy is Mine" "Sesshy? I can't wait to tell him that, he'll just hate you a little bit more." "He doesn't hate me" "Yes he does, he praised me for kicking your asses yesturday" Kagura turned red, "Bitch!" Kagura jumped on Kagome with a shriek.

Sess had a bad feeling as he got to the room, he turned to the gang. Something doesn't feel right, let's go get Kagome. Sess was not one to express concern so the gang followed him toward Kagome's locker. They arrived in time to see Kagura jump onto Kagome. She attempted to claw her face but Kagome gripped her wrists and spun around, slamming Kagura into the lockers. Sess caught a faint change in the air and he then heard a sizzling noise. Then Kagura screamed. Kagome's hands began to glow pink around Kagura's wrist. Sess's eyes widened, then he turned and looked at the gang. They were all wearing the same express. Kikyo spoke, "She's a miko, and a powerful one at that." "How the hell did we not notice that" said Inu "Her shield must be impressive for even Toga didn't notice her powers." said Miroku. "We'll talk more later, Rin go grab Kanna, I'll take Yura. They may try and jump in." said Sango. "Right behind you" said Rin. The girls headed toward the fight. When they were close enough, they heard Kagome speak, "I warned you to back off. I was trying to be nice. Why is it that you cannot comprehend what the fuck I am saying to you. Do you now know what you are dealing with? Do you hear me bitch?" Kagome's eyes were glowing pink with power her voice becoming louder. Kagura only whimpered, Kagome took a deep breathe and pulled her powers back in. Before releasing the girl, Kagome healed her wrists. Looking into the red eyes, Kagome asked again, "Do you understand what you are dealing with now?" Kagura nodded and Kagome let go. She bent down and grabbed her books and walked toward Sess. "DANCE OF BLADES" shouted Kagura, without even stopping, Kagome brought up a shield to cover everyone in the hall. She paused and turn, "Amateur" and continued toward her friends.

When Kagome reached the group, she noticed them all staring at her. "What?" "You're a Fucking Miko?" shouted Inu. Kagome frowned, "yea, is that a problem. Kikyo is one" "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rin. Kagome shrugged, "The topic never came up" "That's all you have to say after we just watched you go glowly on Kagura." said Inu. "You're mad because I didn't tell you guys I'm a miko? I've known you guys less than 48 hours. I'm sorry I didn't dump my life story on you guys upon intro. This is why I don't tell people I'm a miko because they then see my powers instead of me. Whatever" Kagome walked away from the group leaving them speechless. Kagome walked into the classroom and sat all the way in the back, creating a faint barrier so that no one would sit near her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "oh well, back to square one" she said to herself. She saw the gang file in, none of them looking at her, not even Sess. That made her want to cry a little. She thought they had a connection, something to build on. But alas,like everyone else they walk away because of her powers.

She focused on the board and listened to the lesson just waiting for the bell to ring.

Sess could feel the barrier she had put up around her. He could also smell salt, which meant she cried. "_Mate upset, go make her smile. She is strong,She is beautiful. Miko makes no difference to me" said _his beast. Sess actually agreed with his beast for once. When the bell rang he stalled outside the door, knowing she was going to be the last one out. He walked behind her to their next class. Again she sat in the back of the room but Sess sat down next to her. She didn't acknowledge him, which hurt him a little. Taking out some paper he wrote a note.

**Sess**

_Kag_

**do not let what inuyasha said get to you. It was just a surprise since neither of us could sense your powers. Not even my father had made a comment. This is the part where I say that watching what you did to Kagura was definitely hot ;p**

Kagome saw Sess slide a piece of paper over. She read what he wrote.

_His reaction is what happened every time I tell people I am a miko. They either run in fear or they are angry because I shield my powers. He is right though, I should have told you guys. Power displays would make you horny. Such a dog_

**Am I not a Inu Demon? I will not run in fear an neither will the others when they understand why you hid your powers. Now smile.**

Kagome looked up at him and gave him a heartfelt smile. Which he returned with a smirk. Reaching under the table, she placed her hand on his thigh. He placed his hand on top, his thumb rubbing back and forth. They didn't write more notes but they sat like that till the bell rang. In the next class, Kagome joined the group but didn't say anything. Now was not the time. At lunch, (a scene I forgot for Kagome's first day ) the gang sat outside. Sess sat against a tree with Kagome in his lap. She played with the ends of his ponytail. The girls sat and smoked a cigarette while the two boys ate their food. Rin then piped up, "Has anyone seen Kohaku?" Sango looked around, "He must of skipped" Rin shrugged, "I'll text him later." She looked over her shoulder at the couple under the tree. They were so perfect for each other. His light to her dark. His ice and her heat. She smiled then turned back to the other girls.

Inu looked up and watched his brother. He was sitting there with his eyes closed. Kagome was in his lap playing with his hair. He had never seen his brother so calm but also there was a new light in his eyes that only he could see. Kagome was good for his brother. He wasn't really mad at her. He was just surprised. But, he is glad his brother has found his mate. For all the fighting that they do, Inu did care about his brother but it would take his eyes being ripped out to admit it. Shaking his head he went back to eating.

Kagome twirled the end of Sess's ponytail. His hair was so soft. A contradiction to his hard personality. She liked that he was a gentleman and loved seeing everyone's faces when he did something sweet for her. She could be happy with him. He picked up his hand and played with his fingers. She compared his hand to her's, it was so large and strong compared to hers. She felt the callous along the ridge of his palm. He had fighter's hands. But they were also gentle. His fingers wrapped around hers.

Sess sat with his eyes closed. Relaxing in the sun. Kagome felt right in his lap. Her weight made his feel content. He felt his hair tug slightly whenever she twirled his hair. It didn't bother him. It seemed nothing she did bothered him. He felt her grab his hand and start playing with his fingers. Their palms touched and he felt the difference. Her fingers were small and dainty but her hands were strong. Most likely from years of training and fighting. He liked the combination. He wrapped his fingers around hers.

The bell rang and the gang moved inside. The next class flew by, then it was gym. The girls and guys separated to their locker rooms. Kikyo waited until Kagome was finished dressing before she approached. "Can I speak with you?" Kagome nodded and headed out into the gym. Kikyo followed. They sat in the bleachers. "We have established you are a miko, however my question is why do you glow pink. I glow blue as do other Mikos I know." Kagome paused a minute before speaking. "I am the Shikon Miko." Kikyo gasped. "Of Midoriko's line?" Kagome nodded Kikyo was astonished. That was a lot of power to have. "Are you trained" Kagome gave her a 'Duhhh' look. Kikyo laughed, "of course or else Kagura would not be here now." kagome took Kikyo's hand. "could you not tell the others yet. I told you because you would understand without asking way more questions." "sure kagome" the others were coming out of the locker rooms so they got up and headed over to their group. "Thanks" Kagome smiled then headed over toward the gang.

**The Gang**

Sess watched Kagome and Kikyo walk over from the bleachers, he knew she would talk to her first just because they were of like powers. He reached his hand out to her as she neared and felt his gut clench at her smile. Off in the corner Sess could see his fanclub seething at Kagome. He found this amusing. He saw his mother walk out of the locker room pushing a cart of mats. "damn, its yoga day" he thought to himself. He hated this day. He was well beyond the motions his mother put the class through so he felt like he was wasting his time. "Are those yoga mats?" asked Kagome. Sess nodded. "YOGA! she shrieked bouncing up and down.

**Standard Coach Whistle**

"All right class grab a mat and some space. Today we are doing yoga." Kagome bounced over to Coach. "Hey, I'm pretty advance with this so would I be ok if I go through my own workout?" Izayoi looked at the girl. She nodded, "Take Sess with you, he would like to do the more advance stuff" Kagome looked confused, "ok" She grabbed two mats then walked back over. "Sess, Coach said me and you can go do our own thing." Sess smirked,"Oh?" "Not that you perv. I'm more advanced than the yoga she will be teaching so she told me to bring you along although I don't know why" "I practice yoga as well." Kagome's eyes widened, "This i've go to see." They moved off to the front of the gym, and began.

Ok, I'm ending this here because 1. I need to look up formal names of the moves I'll be mentioning but 2. I want all of you to now premeditate on Sess being so flexible and sexy at the same time. Going to be sexual tension since we all know how sexy it to see someone hook their heel behind their head. Also, I made Kagome a Miko. I hope you like how I went about it. Reviews would be appricated!

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10 YOGA

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, places, or items mentions. Consider it free advertising.

Chapter10

_Recap_

"_All right class grab a mat and some space. Today we are doing yoga." Kagome bounced over to Coach. "Hey, I'm pretty advance with this so would I be ok if I go through my own workout?" Izayoi looked at the girl. She nodded, "Take Sess with you, he would like to do the more advance stuff" Kagome looked confused, "ok" She grabbed two mats then walked back over. "Sess, Coach said me and you can go do our own thing." Sess smirked,"Oh?" "Not that you perv. I'm more advanced than the yoga she will be teaching so she told me to bring you along although I don't know why" "I practice yoga as well." Kagome's eyes widened, "This I've go to see." They moved off to the front of the gym, and began._

Kagome took off her shoes and stepped onto the mat. She began with a mountain pose, taking a deep breath to center herself. Sess followed suit. Kagome started with a basic Sun Salutation warmup. "How long have you been practicing?" asked Sess as they bent into Downward facing dog then into a plank. They held, "I don't remember not doing yoga. My father was a firm believer in being strong physically and mentally. He told me that yoga was good for clearing your head and emotions so that you can make better decisions. When I got older he also said he did it to make my mom happy. He would wink at my mom when he said it. I didn't know what he meant until right after he died." She giggled at the memory. _Flow into downward facing dog then back to the mountain pose. Sit down and put nose to knees, focusing on breathing. Sit up. Place hands behind head raise into a bridge. Hold for 3 breaths then relax. _Sess watched Kagome bend and stretch her body. She was a constant flow of motion. No hesitation. Although it was arousing to watch her move, he was more in awe of her strength and balance. "Ready for balance?" she asked Sess looked at her, "Balance? You mean the support lifts?" She nodded. Kagome knelt, placing her forearms flat. She touched her forehead to the floor then pushed up into the crane pose. Sess followed suit. Kagome watched Sess match her motions. For such a big guy he moved smoothly. She admired how his muscles flexed with each pose. She did not think someone such as him would practice yoga, but now it seems it fits him perfectly. It was a quieter show of strength that balances out his judo. She smiled darkly as her brain took a turn to the dark side. Contemplating getting out her Karma Sutra when she gets home so she can pick positions that would best suit their mutual flexibility. Sess saw her dark smile. He knew her brain had taken a dirty turn and chose not to follow since he could not hide his reactions to such thoughts.

Coach took a moment to check on the two off to the side, making sure they were doing the workout. She gaped. She watched them in sync flow from standing poses to inversions. She had stopped what she was doing, which caught the attention of the other students. She watched Kagome move into a hand stand and hold it. Sess followed. They stayed in that pose for a while. Kagome moved first bringing down her legs into a pike then pulled her knees down to her elbows. She ended in the child's pose. Sess used the same motions. The room was in awe. Kikyo took this time to observe their auras. They were intermingling. Kagome's pink and Sess's gold looked like a sunrise. It was beautiful. She turned to Inu, "Their auras are mingling. Instead of clashing they have come together. It is beautiful" Inu looked at her with a smile. "Of course it's beautiful to you. What colors?" "together it looks like a sunrise. Kagome's pink with Sess's gold. They are at peace with each other." Inu shook his head. "They are anything but at peace with each other. Kagome's a horndog while Sess won't cave to his emotions. It's going to be a slow process for them" Kikyo looked into his eyes, "When did you become so philosophical?" "When I became at peace with myself, which was when I met you"

**AWWW he's so romantic**

**Standard Whistle**

"Alright class, clean up then to the locker rooms" said Coach rolling up her own mat. The students followed suit and then seperated. The Kagome and the girls chatted while they changed. Kikyo heard Sango suck her teeth. She turned and saw Kagura and her gang walking over. She nudged Rin and Touched Kagome's shoulder. They turned and huffed. Kagura planted herself in front of Kagome. "Way to show off during class. What were you broadcasting? How much of a whore you are?" Kagome shut her eyes and sighed, "Why won't you learn?" "I don't have to learn anything, it's you who has to learn not to mess with my man." Kagome's eyes flashed pink. "He is not your man." "Then why did I spend the night at his place last night" Kagome smirked, "You didn't spend the night" "yea I did, we spent it making love." Kagome looked at her girls then they burst out laughing. Kagura was confused, "This isn't funny. MY and Sesshy's relationship it not a joke." Kagomelooked her in the eye giggling. "I'm not laughing and your 'relationship' with Sess" she used air quotes. "I'm laughing at your boldface lie. You didn't spend the night making love with Sess. You weren't even there" "How would you know that" demanded Kagura her face turning red. Sango spoke this time, placing an arm around Kagome. "Because you whore, Kagome spent the night with him. It was so cute watching them cuddle. Wanna see a pic?" she asked pulling out her phone. "LIAR!" shrieked Kagura and lunged at Kagome. Kagome raised her hands and raised a bubble shield around Kagura. "It is you who is a liar. And a whore." "Girls! What's going on?" demanded Coach. Kagome dropped the shield and Kagura started crying, "She attacked me Coach, I was just trying to be nice to her but she just put a shield up so I couldn't move and..." Kagura was cut off "Kagura, report to the principal's office. I had a student report to me your actions just minutes ago." "What, I didn't do anything" she whined. "We'll let the Principal decide that." Kagura shrieked again and stomped out of the locker room with her girls following behind. "Thanks Coach" said Kagome. Izayoi shook her head, "No big deal, she needs to be knocked down a few pegs and I don't want you getting in trouble for using your powers." Kagome nodded. The bell rang and the girls waved bye to Coach. They left the room and headed toward their lockers.

Kagome saw Sess leaning against her locker with his eyes closed. He had taken his hair down. She paused in front of him. Then booped his nose. His eyes opened, "how old are you?' Kagome giggled, "Physically I'm 18 however, internally I'm about 8." Sess shook his head. "I saw Kagura stomping down the hall. What happened?" "She tried jumping me in the locker room and your mom came out of no where and sent her to the office" "That's pointless" Kagome looked at him. "Her dad is the SuperIntendent" "Well shit" Kagome grabbed the books she needed then they headed out to the cars. There were the first ones out so Sess leaned against her hood. Kagome dropped her bag at his feet and looked at him. "I have to go home today, I wanna talk to my mom about this Kagura issue and also I need to do laundry." Sess grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "If you must" Kagome placed a hand on his chest. "You'll see me tomorrow and its not like you don't have my number" "You're acting like I cannot function without you" Kagome let her eyes get big and she sniffed, "So you don't need me anymore" She forced her eyes to water and she trembled her lip. Sess's eyes widened at the sight. He didn't know how to react. Women's emotions were out of his understanding. Kagome let him sweat for a minute then smiled, "I'm just kidding." Sess glared at her.

"Hey!" yelled Inu

Kagome turned in Sess's arms purposely grazing her ass against him. Sess had to take a deep breath. She did that on purpose. "_Must take mate. She is telling us to take her" _"No, she is being a tease, get back in your cage." His beast went quiet. "Inu, Sess is gonna ride with you. I'm gonna head home to talk with my mom" "Alright, if you wanna come over later you can. Door's open" Kagome nodded then hugged the gang goodbye. She turned to Sess, "you have practice and I need to go. Text me later?" Sess nodded. Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "Later sweetie" She nudged him away from her car and hopped in. The engine purred and she backed out. Leaving the lot. Sess stared after her. Inu walked up to him and followed his eyes, "We need to have a bro night?"  
**Bro nite- v- brothers spend the night drinking and talking about what is on their mind. Very OOC**

Sess looked at his brother. "Yes" Inu nodded. "Let's go." They got in the car and left.

I'm ending this here. I wanna have a whole chapter for Kagome and her mom and one for Bro nite. Reviews for chapters!

Thanks


	11. Chapter 11 Momma and Me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, places or items mentioned in this story. Consider this free advertizing.

Chapter 11

Kagome pulled into her driveway and saw her mom in the garden like yesterday. "Hello dear" she said as she patted down soil around a azalea. "hey mama. The garden is turning out great" her mom smiled. "Just a little sweat and effort and I will have my beautiful garden again. How was your nite and how was school?" she asked getting up and brushing the dirt off her knees. "Can we head in and have tea? This is a long convo." Sure baby" they headed in. Sitting at the kitchen table, water was boiling for tea. Kagome didn't say anything while the water was boiling. **Need a Name for Momma at random. She is Dubbed Annie**. Annie looked at her daughter. She saw worry lines on her forehead and she was twisting her fingers together like she used to when she was unsure of herself. Hopefully this was an issue she could help with. The kettle whistled and the tea was poured. "What's up baby?' asked Annie. Kagome sighed. "So the friends I told you about yesterday?" her mom nodded, "I can't wait to meet them." "Well I have a date with the older brother of Inu. His name is Sess. I'll talk more on that later but basically there is this group of girls at school who worship the ground he walks on. He hates them and they won't leave him alone. Well they attacked me yesterday in gym but I handled that without any repercussions. But today the leader tried to jump me in the hallway. She's a demon so I purified her wrists that I was holding. I told her to stop. I healed her wrists then let her go. She tried attacking me again in gym today but she got sent to the office this time." Annie looked at her daughter. "You've been in school for two days and you're already fighting?" "I'm not fighting. I'm defending myself. Even the other students. This girl used her weapon in a hallway full of students and I put up a shield so no one would get hurt." "Ok well have you talked to a teacher. Sess's mom is the gym teacher. She was the one who sent the girl to the office. So she's aware. There is nothing that can really be done at the moment. But apparently nothing will get done." Annie raised a brow, "The girl's dad is the Superintendent of the District." "Damn" "yea that's what I thought"

Annie thought about what Kagome said. "When handling this situation always use defense not offense unless threatened otherwise. This girl obviously has something wrong with her if she still tried to attack you after being burned. This must be handled with care. Tomorrow talk to the Principal and tell him what's up. Just because this girl's dad is the Super does not mean she gets special treatment." Kagome nodded. Annie smiled then, "So,... you have a date?" she wiggled her brows. "Stop that." kagome said swatting her mother. "His name is Sesshomaru. He asked me over on Friday for a movie marathon date. He said I can spend the night in a guest room like last night if it gets too late." "Stop sounding like you're asking permission. Have fun. Be safe. Call if you need anything. So Is he hot?" "He's gorgeous. At least 6ft4 and Momma, he's ripped. Like a character off a romance novel cover." Annie fanned herself. "Tell me about him" "well he's goth. Drives an Audi r8. He practices not only judo but yoga and he likes to read. He's quiet, or some would say stoic but when its just me and him. He laughs, he smiles. He held me earlier today and I felt so safe. Like he would keep the world from and he likes Hockey. His Dad owns a suite at the Wells Fargo Center. " Annie's eyes watered, "Aww my baby is in love" "No momma I'm in serious like. But it could be love and honestly I wouldn't mind with Sess." "Well I can't wait to meet him" Annie pulled her daughter into her arms"good for you baby. Now go do what you need to do. I'm going to start dinner are cheeseburgers and Kraft ok?" "Yes."

Kagome left the kitchen and went to her room. She laid down on the bed and checked her phone. She saw a message from Sess.

_I'm done practice. Wanna talk?_

Kagome thought about it. They could plan their movie night. So she responded

**how was practice?**

_Same as always. How are you?_

**I talked to my mom about friday. It's a go. She also wants to meet you as well as the rest of the gang.**

_I am glad she approved Friday. I would also like to meet your mother. I believe you mentioned you have a brother as well? _

**Yea but honestly you only have to worry about Momma, Souta is just a butthead**

_A butthead? How old are you again?_

**Didn't we cover this already? I may look 18 but honestly I'm about 8 on the inside :P**

_I am not sure a relationship will work legally if you are 10._

**Was that a joke? Are you making a funny?**

_Yes Kagome_

**Who knew you had a sense of humor.**

_Although others may disagree I find myself very funny_

**Well I think you're funny so that's all that counts.**

_What type of movies do you want to watch on Friday?_

**What do you have?**

_About every movie created in the last 10 years_

**Well shit, I wanna see some comedy, cartoon, a slasher film, a sexy film, straight horror and if u wanna make this a legit date we should probably throw in a romantic one as well. You can choose that one. I'm clueless in that area. **

_A sexy film? What defines a sexy film?_

**A sexy film is not porn but there is something that can get the blood pumping. Fantasies flowing, or are we keeping this a G rated night ;P**

_I'll see what my mom has. She is the only one I know who could have that type of movie._

**Oh God you know that means we would have to follow up on our loud monkey sex that we warned your parents about.**

_That wasn't the plan? 0.0_

_**facepalm...**_

_What?_

…

_Kagome?_

**NVM. Take off the sexy film. The other categories are a go however**

_ok_

"Kagome Dinner! Get your brother too!" shouted her mom

**I gotta go eat dinner. Talk afterwards?**

_Inu wants to have a bro nite. So i'll talk to you tomorrow_

**Ok Have fun. Text if u wanna talk later.**

_Ok bye_

Kagome plugged her phone in then went and knocked on her brother's door. They headed downstairs ready to stuff themselves with Momma's cooking.

This is Kagome and Momma like I promised. I wanted to have a little interaction between the two and we always know that Momma has the answers for about everything. I know this is short but I'm going to post the Bro Nite Chapter Within an hour of this so its a two for one update. How am I doing? Reviews Please!


	12. Chapter 12 Bro Nite

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters,places, or items mentioned. Consider this free advertizing.

WARNING: This scene will have Sess very OOC. Lots of Feels and Bro sharing. This is a Bro moment that needs to happen so there will be noticeable character growth. I also wanted to write a fluffy scene between the brothers. The Dad/Son fluffy is over rated. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Sess plugged his phone in then hopped in the shower. He started planning the movies that he would gather for the marathon. He was still unsure of the Cartoon and Sexy category. Althought Kagome told him not to bother with the later, he wanted to throw one in just to see her reaction. She wanted to get fantasing flowing and he was going to start the flow. He shut off the water and got out. Drying himself as he walked into his room. He saw Inu sitting on his bed watching the tv. "Damn Sess put some clothes on" "You knew I was in the shower. Why would you come in here if you didn't want to see me naked." "Fuck you asshole. I wanted to see if you wanted to start bro night. Dad gave me some Jack Daniels" Sess raised his brow, "not to deny Father's gift but he is aware that is it a school night right?" he pulled on some sweat pants and a beater. He brushed his hair, as the brush pulled the knots he wished it was Kagome doing this instead. "Sess? You alright?" Sess shook his head, "I am fine, what were you saying?" "Dad said that if we were too hung over to go to school we didn't have too. We don;t do this often so he is ok with it. You were pretty out of it. You sure you're ok?" Sess headed out the door. "Where is the Jack? I'm going to need it before I start talking" Inu got up and followed him. Inu took the lead and headed toward the game room. Sess shut the door and sat on the couch. Inu grabbed the Jack and two glasses and poured them each a glass. "So what's up?" Sess took his double shot and then sat for a moment. "Kagome confuses me. She makes me think and feel things that I do not normally feel. Father has told me to just accept it and be happy I have a mate but I don't want to just accept this. I am attracted to Kagome but I have known her for two days. Why should I rush into something that could possible back fire?" Inu looked at his brother. Although it was not obvious, Sess was really confused about the situation. He was doubting himself. He needed someone to bounce this off of. "Sess, when I met Kikyo, I felt the same way" "You were lost to your beast unsure of what to do?" "I was not lost to my beast, but damn did he put up a fight. When was the first time you saw Kagome?" Sess thought back to their meeting, "I was helping her off the ground because I walked into her." "But when did you really notice her?" "when she looked into my eyes." Inu nodded, "With Kikyo, I was sitting in the Senior garden in the willow. I saw her come in but didn't say anything. It wasn't until she sat under me that I really noticed her. She fell asleep. I hopped down to leave her but her scent caught my attention. She smelled of sakura in spring. I looked at her and saw how beautiful she saw. Then her eyes opened. I was lost. Then my beast popped up and it was just a battle from there." Sess looked at his brother. He had not known how him and kikyo had gotten together. Just that they had. Sess poured another double. "I didn't notice Kagome's scent. Our hands had brushed when I walked by her and I felt this shock travel through my hand. I cannot figure her scent yet though" "Dad said that it is when we can distinguish their scent that the mating will happen. Meaning when you truly accept what is happening then you will know her scent which can tell you more about her then you realize." Sess looking at the amber liquid. "Normally brother, I do not have such doubts with myself. But I feel that this would backfire horribly." Inu shook his head. "talk to mom on that subject. Dad is clueless on handling anything more serious than a business deal." After a few shots, the whiskey loosened Sess's tongue. "You know. Kagome is very beautiful. Her body is perfect. Her face is flawless. Her eyes... I could get lost in them. Her tattoo is awesome as well." "I agree Sess, Kagome is quite beautiful." "damn right"

**6 hours later**

Sess was laying on the couch holding the empty jack bottle. Inu looked at him with a smirk. Sess was trashed while Inu was only buzzed. He was not going to be happy tomorrow. Sess then got up and left the room, "Sess where you going" "My room, wanna get my phone" "You shouldn't do that" said Inu walking after him. Sess was in his room, phone in hand,"Dude put the phone down. You are beyond drunk text right now." "I wanna talk to Gome. I got too many thoughts in my brain that she needs to know now." Inu looked at the clock and saw it was 1 am. "She's probably sleeping. Leave her be you'll see her tomorrow." "No Inu I wanna talk to Gome." Inu shook his head. "Fine but you are only going to embarrass yourself and you just met the girl. Don't scare her off asshole." Inu walked out heading to his own room. Sess looked down at his phone. Should he text her? Talking to Inu about her all night helped him come to accept his feelings about her. He wanted to know her scent. He wanted to know her. With whiskey courage he began to type.

Kagome heard her phone buzz on the nightstand. She put down her book and answered. It was Sess. What was he doing texting her this late? She opened the message and gasped.

_Kagome, I have seriously feelings for yous. I wanna get to knows the real you. You are so beautifulll and make take my breath away. Ishall call you Mata Hara for you art and Enigmas and I wish to figur you outta. _

_Xoxo Sessshomaryuuu_

Kagome put a hand over her mouth. He must be drunk to have sent this. She could not imagine him saying this willingly sober or under duress. What the hell did he and Inu do?

**Sess, are you drunk?**

_Yes, my father gave us Jack_

**Sess I am not going to respond to what you sent me. You are drunk and I know that you would not say this sober. So let's forget this and mayb I'll see you in school tomorrow depending on your hangover. If you're not there I'll text you after school to see if you still want me to come by. Good night**

Kagome put her phone down and shut off the light. She passed out

Sess looked at the text Kagome sent.

He did not understand her response. He would ask her tomorrow. He passed out phone in his hand with the lights on.

There. Drunk Sess. Bro Nite. Awesome. Reviews please.


	13. Chapter 13 Goo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, places, or items mentioned in the story. Consider this free advertizing.

Chapter 13

Kagome woke up to the sound of the train and her alarm going off. She got up and shut off her alarm. She checked her phone while walking into the bathroom. Sess hadn't text her back so she assumed he passed out. "I wonder if I'm going to see him today?" she asked herself as she stripped and turned on the shower. 30 minutes later she was dressed in her favorite Lolita outfit with her trademark mohawk. She grabbed some sweatpants and a tee for tonight and clothes for tomorrow. She looked around her room one more time, she grabbed her sketch book and charcoals and zipped her bag shut. She headed downstairs. In the kitchen Momma was grabbing waffles out of the toaster, "Morning Baby" "Morning Momma" Kagome heard rapid thumps down the stairs. Souta barreled into the kitchen. "Gotta go mom, new friend giving me a ride. Love you bye!" He snatched a waffle off the table and raced out of the house. Kagome shook her head and finished her breakfast. She kissed her mom goodbye. "I'm going to spend the night out. I'm leaving for Sess's right after school." "Alright. Call me if you need anything" "I will Momma, Bye" Kagome headed out of the house. She got in her car and sat for a moment before starting the engine. "Today is going to be awkward" she said and started the car. She backed out and headed to school.

Sess woke to his Atomic Alarm. It hurt his ears more than usual. He smacked the alarm and got up. His head throbbed lightly as he got in the shower. He stood for a minute, letting the water rush over him. The water was cold when he finally shut off the water. He stepped out and grabbed a towel. He walked into his room drying his hair. He grabbed his phone and saw that he had a message from Kagome. He scrolled up not understanding what she had said. Then he read what he sent her. He had no words for what he did. He put down his phone and finished getting ready. Today was going to be a long day.

He headed downstairs and saw everyone in the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. Inu looked at Sess for a minute. "So did Kagome respond?" he asked. Sess's head jerked up, "what?" "I asked if Kagome texted you back last night." "she did" "and?" "That is none of your concern little brother." Inu shook his head, "Nah. Definitely my concern when you did not listen to me when I told you not to text her." Sess looked at him. "Inu, let it go. I will admit in this one instance that I should have listened to you. I am embarrassed by what I did last night. I want to forget about it and hopefully, Kagome will speak to me." Inu's eyes widened, "Was it that bad?" Sess tossed him the phone, "Read my text to her and her response."

He put his mug in the sink and left the kitchen. Inu opened the messages and read what Sess said. His ears dropped to his head. Sess finally found someone and it took him being extremely drunk to admit it to her. He prayed that Kagome was a forgiving soul. He got up and put his bowl in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. He saw Sess in the hallway by the door pulling his hair into a tail. "here" Sess took his phone, "Nothing to say Inu, no 'I told you so'" Inu shook his head.

"Dude, Kagome is a great person. We've known her less than a week and we are all aware of her awesomeness. I'm only disappointed that it takes you being extremely drunk to admit your feelings for her. You really need to do some deep soul digging and get over yourself or Kagome will walk. She is your mate. She is your other half. Let her in and let yourself, your True Self out. You were never this cold when we were younger. We used to be a lot closer. Take note, since I've mated Kikyo, I've matured a lot. You may choose to ignore that observation but it's true. She keeps me grounded. She can call me back from my darkest place. She is my sun. She is my heart. She is my mate. Let Kagome be all those things to you. You deserve to be happy like Pop and I." Sess looked at Inu stunned. That was probably the most in depth this he had ever heard him say that didn't revolve around car, games, or women. He processed the words, thinking about what he said. "I will continue to process all you have said little brother. You are right, I've chosen to push people away, maybe it is time for a change." Sess stuck his arm out. In a greeting of old warriors, Inu grabbed Sess's forearm, "Let's go before we are late." "Inu you're driving, if Kagome decides to still come over I will ride with her. They headed out the door and got in Inu's red Charger.

At the top of the stairs, Kikyo, Rin, Sango, and Miroku starred slack jawed at what they just witnessed. First, the brothers had left without telling them but second, they just watched the brothers talk to each other like equals. What Inu said had also impressed them. Miroku turned to the girls, "we just saw that right? That wasn't just me?" Kikyo smiled, "Yea and it's about time" They all nodded and headed out the door. They were going to be late at this rate.

Kagome pulled into the lot and didn't see the others cars. She got out and headed toward the tree that she leaned against the trunk. She pulled out her phone and reviewed what Sess had sent her.

_Kagome, I have seriously feelings for yous. I wanna get to knows the real you. You are so beautifulll and make take my breath away. Ishall call you Mata Hara for you art and Enigmas and I wish to figur you outta. _

_Xoxo Sessshomaryuuu~~~~_

She knew he was drunk when he sent this but she learned the hard way that when someone was drunk their true feelings came out. She thought about the last few days, his beast had called her mate. Apparently he is acting out of character. Then this text. She knew who Mata Hara was however, she was a double agent for France in the early 1900s who was later executed. "I don't think he meant it like that" She thought to herself. She remembered that Mata Hari was an exotic dancer who had different roles and personalities depending upon her location. She was beautiful and none of those who adored her could figure out who she really was. That was probably what he meant. Hopefully... She sighed her inner musings leaving her somewhat confused. But he has serious feelings, so the question is how serious? Was this a passing crush? Did he just want her for sex? She would have to talk to him to get any real answers. She was draw out of her brain when she heard the familiar rumble of Inu's Charger. She didn't move, wanting them to come to her. She waited, hopefully, Sess won't withdraw into himself.

Sess saw her mustang when they pulled in. He saw her standing against a tree lounging. She looked deep in thought. Her head shot up when Inu revved the engine,pulling in next to her. She didn't move. He took a minute to look at her before getting out of the car. She was dressed in a Lolita outfit. She looked cute. The skirt skimmed the tops of her thigh high stockings. The corset thrust her breasts up and the sleeves feel loosely down her arms, covering her hands. He wanted to walk over to her a just hold her. She was the picture of innocence standing there. He took a deep breath. He had never been nervous before. This was a new experience. Inu's words floated through his head, "_Let her in and show her your True Self"_ He got out and slowly walked toward her.

Kagome watched the boys get out of the car. She saw Sess slowly walk toward her. He seemed slightly unsure of himself. That was new. She didn't like that. The boys stopped in front of her, "Morning Gome" said Inu, taking in her outfit. "Please be sure to share with Kikyo where you got those clothes. She would most definitely like them." Kagome smiled, "Morning Inu. Lolita is a lifestyle not just a fashion. You should google it before you ask her to try something new." He looked at her confused then pulled out his phone, "what is it called?" "Lolita" He sat down against the tree and was looking intently at his phone. Sess kinda just stood there. Unsure of his next move. He wanted to say something but he wasn't sure. Kagome looked at Sess. He wanted to say something but like her, his brain was most likely having difficulty processing the words that wanted to be spoken.

The rest of the gang walked up to the trio. Not noticing the tension between Kagome and Sess at first. Kikyo sat down next to Inu. "what you looking at baby?" Inu flinched then put his phone away. "Nothing, just something Gome wanted me to google." "Oh?" "Yea No worries, it isn't important." Kikyo nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sango and Miroku looked at Sess and Kagome. Something was up between them and it was making things awkward for everybody. Kagome looked at her feet then heard the bell ring. The gang headed toward the school silently. Kagome split off from the gang and headed toward her locker. She spun the combo then opened the door. She let out a shriek as bucket of horrible smelling goo dumped on top of her. Everyone stopped and looked at the the shrieking girl.

Kagura was standing in a corner with her girls watching the little whore scream as her shit smelling goo poured onto her. That would teach that little slut who she was messing with. She turned on her heel and headed to class. She couldn't be seen at the crime scene.

Sess and Inu jumped when they heard Kagome scream. They turned and sped off toward her. The rest of the gang looked at each other than followed. They came upon a goo covered Kagome. Sess and Inu couldn't get too close. The smell that was emitting from her was horrible and it was even worse for them with their sensitive noses. Sango took pity on the guys and walked over to Kagome. "What happened?" "Kagome looked at Sango. Her makeup was running as well as tears were on her cheeks. "I don't know. I just opened my locker and then I'm covered in this shit." Sango took her hand, let's get you to the nurse, I'll send Rin for the principal." She turned to the guys. "I know the smell bothers you guys but try and find out who did this. We probably already know who but it needs to be confirmed." The guys nodded and surrounded the locker while Kagome was led away. Rin took off running toward the office.

Once Rin got to the Office she ran into Coach Izayoi. "Rin what's wrong" Rin huffed catching her breath, "Kagome, got pranked. Covered in nasty goo. Horrible smell. Taken to Nurse. Need principal." Coach turned and walked into the office. "Sir, you are needed in the Nurse's office." The man at the desk looked up, "what is it dear?" Coach smiled at Toga. "Something happened to Kagome. Rin was sent to get you. They are all at the nurse's office."he nodded and got up. "let's go" They headed out of the office. Rin followed close behind them as they walked down the hall.

Kagome sat in her gym uniform while the nurse and Sango were combing her hair out. The goo had solidified slightly and was making the task more difficult. She winced everytime one of the women pulled a little too hard. "Sorry," said Sango. Kagome sniffed and just closed her eyes. She knew who did this. But there is nothing she could do. She opened her eyes when she heard the door open. She saw Coach and Toga standing in the doorway. "what are you guys doing here?" Toga stepped forward. "I am the principal here. Rin came and got me. She ran into Izayoi who came with me. What happened?" "I went to my locker and spun my combo. When I opened the door this awful smelling go covered me. It's starting to solidify." Toga stepped closer and stopped the smell finally reaching his nose. He flinched. Kagome's eyes watered, "it's really that bad?" Toga nodded. Kagome looked down. "Where are the boys?" Sango answered, "They are surrounding her locker. Looking for evidence as to who did this but it was most likely Kagura." Toga nodded and left the office. Coach walked over to the girl. "Want me to call you're mom?" Kagome nodded. "Just tell her I'm ok. I've got spare clothes in my car of someone could go get my bag. I just need to shower and I'll be able to finish the day." "are you sure Gome?" asked Sango. "Yea if I leave, it'll show that she won. I refuse to let her think she won. Do you have some hair ties and a brush and makeup?" Sango nodded. Rin walked over with both their bags. "Want me to send the boys to get your bag?" asked Rin "Please, I left the driver door unlocked. It'll be on the passenger side floor." Rin left to find the guys. "Go use the showers in the locker room. No one is in there. I'll have the boys stand guard outside so that no one walks in." said Coach and left the office. "Come on Gome, let's get you showered and changed." Kagome nodded and walked out of the office with Sango by her side.

Sess and Inu were able to 'sniff' out who had tainted Kagome's locker by the time Toga had gotten to them. "So boys, who did this?" Inu turned, "It was one of Kagura's cronies, Yura" Toga nodded. "I'll check the security cameras for reference. Sess, can you go out to Kagome's car and get her bag? It has spare clothes in it. Also I want you boys to head to the girls locker room and stand guard outside." The boys nodded and headed toward their assigned tasks. Toga looked at the mess then shook his head. He turned and headed toward his office.

Sess retrieved Kagome's bag and headed toward the locker room. He was angry to say the least. He was tired of Kagura and her whores messing with her. He was also tired of Kagura not understanding that he hated her guts. He would kill her if he had the chance, and the get out of jail free card. Inu was leaning against the door when he got there. "is she ok?' asked Sess. Inu's ear dropped, "I can smell tears but other than that she seemed ok. She's pissed underneath the embarrassment. Sango is in there with her trying to get all the goo out. He hair took the brunt of the mess." Sess nodded then headed into the locker room. "sango it's me. I've got Kagome's bag" Sango come out from where the showers were. "I need you, rather your claws. Also your height. The goo has solidified at the top of her head and we are having difficulty getting it out." "Is she ok with that?" "Come here Sess" said Kagome. She sounded sad. Sess handed Sango the bag and headed into the showers. He saw Kagome in the corner under the hot water. She was shaking. He took off his shirt and shoes and rolled up his pants. He walked toward her and she turned. He saw the tears in her bright eyes, waiting to fall. She saw him and it was like a wall collasped. She ran into his arms and cried.

Kagome was shaking under the hot water. She was so embarassed. The whole school saw what had happened to her and although they didn't laugh she knew they would be making fun of her behind her back. She knew Kagura was the one who planned this. She heard the door open, and heard Sess's voice. She heard Sango ask for his help. She knew she needed the help. When Sess asked if it was alright she called out to him, "Come here Sess" She heard him enter the showers and then heard the sound of boots hitting the floor. When she turned, he had taken off his shirt and shoes and rolled up his pants. Seeing him broke the wall that was holding back her tears. She ran into his arms and cried. He held her.

Sess was silent until the tears stopped. He held her close let her tears soak his skin_ "Mate is sad. Mate is hurt. Get the one who did this!" said his Beast_. "We can't do anything until she accepts us. Father will take care of this as his right as Alpha" he said trying to calm his beast. _"Mate is hurt. This makes me hurt. We must fix this" _"i understand Beast but for now let us comfort her." His beast quieted. He pulled Kagome away from his chest. He walked her back into the water. He started running his claws through her hair, letting the hot water loosen the goo before he pulled it away. Kagome was silent the entire time. Once he was sure he got it all he pulled her close again. "I'm sorry" Kagome twitched, "Why are you sorry Sess, you didn't put this shit in my locker." "not about that, well yea I'm sorry for that but for the text I sent you last night." Kagome pulled back slightly. "Sess, you admitted you were drunk when you sent that. I will look past it and forget about it." "so can we start again" Kagome nodded. "Still on for the movie marathon?" he asked as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He dried her hair and then wrapped the towel around her. He was trying to stay as impartial as possible as he did this. However, his eyes still wondered over her strong curves. He took a chance, "Did I even tell you how beautiful you are?" She looked at him through her bangs. "No" "Well then, You are beautiful" She smiled, "thanks Sess." He smiled and led her out of the showers. "get dressed while I grab my stuff"

Sango helped kagome get dressed. She braided Kagome's hair while Kagome applied eyeliner and mascara. Finished, she looked in the mirror. She was wearing her baggy hockey sweatpants with a black beater that fell to her belly button. She tied her sweat shirt around her waist and slipped into her doc marten's leaving them loose and untied. She looked like Sporty Spice gone Goth. She shrugged and collected up the wet things. Sess was standing by the door waiting on her. He opened the door allowing Sango and Kagome to pass through first. In the hall stood Miroku and Inu leaning against the far wall. Miroku smirked, "So Sess since when are you into threesomes" Sess kept walking, "since it involved Kagome and your woman." His jaw dropped. Inu and the girls fell down laughing. "Since when did he have a sense of humor?" asked Miroku as Sango walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. "don't worry about it baby, you're all the man I need." They kissed. Inu looked at Kagome, "Let's head to class, they're gonna be awhile." "Ok" They left the couple in the hallway following after Sess.

_I'm going to stop it here or else i'll end up finishing the story in this chapter. Happy Turkey Day Eve!_

_Reviews please!_


	14. Chapter 14 Emotions

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters, places, or items mentioned. Consider this free advertizing.

!WARNING: Kagome will be ranting in anger. If anything said offends anyone then go screw. I believe people are too sensitive when it comes to words.!

**CHAPTER 14**

Sess stopped in the main hall. He took out his phone and saw that it was halfway through 2nd block. He heard Inu and Kagome coming down the hall and decided to wait. When they turned the corner and saw him waiting then sped up to him. "So we are halfway through 2nd block. Wanna just head out to the cars since we have another hour?" Kagome nodded. "Let's go to mine" They walked out the doors and toward the parking lot. When they reached the mustang, Kagome unlocked the car then walked around to the trunk. She put in her smelly clothes, "I'm probably going to have to through this outfit away. DAMNIT! It was my favorite outfit too. Damn that bitch to the 13th ring of hell where they keep the serial rapists. Who the fuck does that asshat think she is! Just because her Dad is the Super DOES NOT mean she gets to do whatever the fuck she wants!FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" She slammed the trunk closed and stalked to the front where the boys were leaning wide eyed against her hood. Inu chuckled, "asshat?" Kagome glared, 'Yes, Asshat. Her head is so far up her ass she wears it as a hat." Sess laughed as well. "You are very creative with your words Kagome." Kagome turned her glare to him. "Fuck you Sess" he raised his brow, "you can't wait till after school, I mean Inu is right here. But if you insist." He reached for her and tugged her against his chest. "DAMNIT! Don't do that!" yelled Inu, covering his eyes. Kagome smirked, "Awwww is little Inu embarrassed by some foreplay? Aren't you mated?" Eyes still covered he scoffed, "Yes I am but I don't need to see you guys go at it like animals. Kikyo and I aren't that bad."

"Stop being such a child Inu, we're just messing with you." Kagome said leaning her head against Sess's chest. He flinched when her damp hair socked through his shirt. She pulled back, "Sorry, Forgot my hair was wet" "It's alright." She smiled up at him. "thank you by the way. Sango and I never would have gotten the rest of that goo out of my hair without your help" He nuzzled her forehead, "It was no issue." Inu raised a brow, "huh?" Kagome looked at Inu. Sess got the goo out of my scalp because 1. he's freakishly tall so he could see everything and 2. he has claws so he was able to cut through and break it up better than Sango or I" "O0o0o0oo"

"Hmm, Freakishly tall?" asked Sess. Kagome smirked, "yea normal guys aren't over 6'4''" Sess straightened to his full height, "It is normal for Inu Demon" he sniffed Kagome patted his cheek, "aww is someone sensitive?" Sess narrowed his eyes. "Is that suppose to scare me?" asked Kagome. He shook his head. "you are the only human to not cower to me. I do not understand this. Am I losing my touch?" he directed the question at Inu who was watching the interaction. Inu smirked, "don't you know bro?" "know what?" "that when you commit, you're whipped no if ands or buts about it. Your once scary face they just shrug it off because they know that you won't do shit. And if you do, do something then its the couch for you" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Hanyou, "I'm sure Kikyo would love to know that her training has not fully instated itself within you Puppy. I think I should text her..." "NO! Don't do that. There is no reason for you to be texting Kikyo.." Kagome smirked, "that's a good boy, I'll be sure to tell Kikyo to give you a treat" Inu let his head drop.

Sess laughed at his brother's reaction. "I now understand little brother" Inu lifted his head and glared. Then he snapped his head toward the school. "Dad is calling us back in" Sess took Kagome's hand and they walked back to the school. They headed toward the Main office when they heard a man bellowing from within Toga's office. _"My daughter would do no such thing! It was obviously one of her little friends! If you follow through with this course of action Toga I will have not only your job but your wife's!" _ Sess stepped toward the door and knocked, "ENTER!" The trio entered and saw a man with long black hair and piercing red eyes standing in front of the desk. His face was distorted with anger, "Is this the little human who is blaming my Kagura for what happened?" No one responded. Sess watched Kagome withdraw into her self, her eyes becoming cold, her jaw tightening. Toga stood then, "Kagome, this is Naraku Onigumo. He is Kagura's father and the Superintendent of the District." Mr. Onigumo smirked while Toga continued, "Please sit down while I get Kagura from her class then we will discuss what is happening." Kagome sat while the boys stood behind her. Naraku observed the girl and how the boys reacted to her. They were both loyal to her, standing like Watch Dogs. (Pun Intended) The girl was what confused him. Her file said she was a Shikon Miko, however, he could sense no power or aura coming from her. The door opened and Kagura was there. "Daddy!" she cried and ran into his arms. Toga walked behind his desk and sat down. "Now we are here because today Kagome was pranked to a serious extent. Her locker was broken into and was rigged so that when opened a foul smelling goo would pour onto her." Naraku spoke, "You cannot prove it was Kagura. For all we know this human is pointing fingers because she is jealous of Kagura." Kagome sat up straight, "Excuse you Sir? Jealous? Of What?" Naraku smiled, "Because she has Sesshomaru" Kagome blanked faced then started laughing. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Sess placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She took a deep breath and met the man's eyes, "Why would I be jealous of something she does not have. Who is Sess standing besides? Not her. By the way you need to have a discussion with your daughter about spreading lies." "My daughter does not lie." "Really because yesterday she was bragging about how she spent the night in Sess's bed when in reality she did not because I was there." Sess's head snapped toward Kagura, "You said what?" Kagura shrinked into her father but he held no sanctuary for her, "Although Kagura may have lied about that, why would she prank you?" Toga spoke up, "I can answer that question." He turned his computer monitor toward the group. "Mr. Onigumo had our security system installed three years ago. Not only is it a video feed but an audio feed. Let us go to the time stamp of 5:30am this morning."

Toga clicked the mouse and there on the screen showed Kagura talking while Yura rigged the locker. "_This will show the little whore who she is messing with. Sesshy is MINE! Who the hell does this slut think she is. She's been here less than a week and she has already slept with him. What does he see in her! ranted Kagura, "Kagura, are you sure we should do this I mean, she already kicked our asses once." said Yura Kagura snarled, "She got lucky. I was having an off day," "Then everyday is an off day" mumbled Yura, "Excuse you! If you want after this prank I can just turn you in a the key culprit. They will never know I was involved." Yura dropped her head, "ok, you win" " Good now finish up I have to get Daddy's keys back before he wakes" _ The feed ended and there was silence. Kagura began to panic, "That was obviously tampered with. I was not there while Yura did that." Naraku shook his head. He turned to Kagome, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. She has been making you out to be the bad guy while in truth it was her." He turned to Toga, "Punishment?" Toga sighed, "One week suspension and she had to complete 10 hours of community service with the Janitor starting today after school. She will start with Kagome's locker and then go from there." Naraku nodded, "I'll go collect school work. I'll leave her here." Toga nodded and Naraku left leaving a weeping Kagura behind. Toga turned toward the trio, "You are excused for the rest of the day Kagome." She nodded "Father may I also be excused?" asked Sess. Toga nodded. "Inu you will collect all the school work and also tell your mother in gym what happened." "Sure Pop" Toga nodded, "Have a good day, I will see you at home"

The trio left. "Alright, I'll make sure I have everything, although Kagome you're probably going to be sharing books with us till they get new ones. Yours were trashed because of the goo. I'll see you guys later" Kagome hugged Inu, "be sure to tell the gang what happened and that I'll talk to them later." Inu nodded. Sess stuck out his fist, "Later Little Brother" **Return Fist bump "**Later" Inu turned and went to class. Sess pulled out his phone. "So it's 1100am. Wanna go grab food then head to my place?" Kagome smiled and took his hand. "I'm starving, let's go!" She punched the air with their connected hands and drug Sess out of the school and to her car.

They stopped at a Taco Bell then headed toward Sess's house. Getting out of the car, Kagome hopped onto Sess's back. He grunted while he adjusted her legs around her waist, "Did u just grunt at my weight?" chirped Kagome "No" said sess as he shifted the Taco Bell bags to his left hand so he open the front door. The house was silent. Sess walked up to his room with Kagome clinging on like a monkey. When they reached his room he walked to the bed and dumped her on it. She bounced little. She kicked off her boots while Sess toed off his. He placed the food next to Kagome, "Sort this out while I change. There should be a game on today as well." Kagome nodded and began pulling out tacos, quesadillas, and various burritos. Kagome had split up everything and had a Flyers vs. Coyotes game on. It was the 2nd period. She was munching on a Doritos Taco when he crawled onto the bed next to her. They sat in silence and ate, speaking only to pass a sauce or napkin or if something occurred on the tv. When the food was demolished and the game over, they cuddled against the headboard.

"Are you okay?' asked Sess. Kagome looked up confused, "about what" "With what Kagura did, I know you were mad earlier but are you ok?" Kagome laid her head against his shoulder. "I'm still pissed, but the smarter part of my self keeps telling me she is just being petty and jealous. Honestly, I wanna cry still because that was really embarrassing and her dad didn't make it any better. Even when he saw that she did it." Sess picked up her hand and interlaced their fingers. "Well, I'm here and so is my shoulder if you wish to cry." Kagome giggled, "You seem different today" Sess looked at their hands. "Inu shared some well needed advice that I'm going to use from now on." "Oh?" "He told me that you are an amazing person and that I should let you in." "Let me in?" "I distanced myself away from everyone, I do not really know why. This led to my relationship with Inu to become strained. I was not always this way. Inu said that I should drop my walls and let you know the real me. Not the cold asshole version of me." Kagome smiled up into his liquid gold eyes, "I like you the way you are. Irking you is a fun hobby of mine. In all honesty, you are already a good person Sess. There is not much to changed other than your shortness with people and sharing your emotions. The latter will probably take longer than the former."

Sess's mouth tilted at the corner, "This is true. Not gonna bother to hide it" Kagome giggled. Sess looked down into her eyes. Despite what happened today, her eyes still sparkled like sun on the ocean. She was so beautiful. A small smile graced her lips,they looked soft and inviting. He leaned down till their noses touch. He watched her eyes darken. Without thinking he kissed her.

**This is their first kiss. There have been almost kisses but I was saving this. Also LIME!**

Kagome squeaked then melted into his arms. He tangled his fingers in her hair, reveling in how soft it was. Moaning, Kagome opened her mouth to his. Tongues tangling. He groaned. He felt her press herself into him then felt her shift. She didn't break the kiss but lifted herself into his lap. Her thighs tightening around his legs, her heat hovering above him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rolled them so that she was on the bottom. Her legs still wrapped around his waist. He still hovered over her so that he was not pressing into her. He had never been this aroused in his life. He knew that they would be explosive together but they were not ready for this. He pulled away, his breathing fast, and face flushed.

Kagome looked into his eyes as their noses touched. She watched his eyes turn molten. She squeaked when he pressed his lips to hers. She melted. She felt him tangle his claws in her hair, lightly scraping her scalp. She moaned, his lips were magic. She opened to him, letting him in. Her heart thumped at his groan. She pressed herself into him, without breaking their lips she boosted her self up and into his lap. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hovered over him, enticing him. She knew he would react. He flipped her over and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him hold himself off her. She wanted him to grind into her. She wanted his weight on top of her. Before she could move, he pulled away. She was flushed and breathing hard. She looked up at him and saw he was little different from her.

"Kagome, we cannot" whispered Sess moving off of her and to the foot of the bed. Kagome lay there catching her breath, "Why not?" "Because it has barely been 3 days since we met. Because we have just started dating. Because I want you so much I'm in pain. Take your pick". He huffed and ran his finger through his hair. He was frustrated with the whole situation. He wanted her but he also did not want to scare her off either. He was stuck between pulling her close and taking her or walking out of the room. He shook his head. He did not have the strength to look her in the eyes. For once, he did not know what to do with a woman. Kagome is different. He cannot just treat her like all the others. She is special.

"_Mate wants us. Why deny her this? She smells amazing. Like warm vanilla and cinnamon"_

"_**We cannot take her. We are not ready for this. For once Beast let me do this my way. She smells delicious and I do want her. But she is not ready yet. Let us go slow for her sake"**_

"_Make mate happy?"_

"_**Yes"**_

_Beast nods and sits quietly. _

Kagome still lay on her back trying to catch her breath. She was so horny. What the Fuck. She never knew her body could feel like this. It was Awesome! She sat up on her elbows and looked at the silver haired man. His hair was a mess from his claws. He looked like a lost kid. Unsure of what to do. He looked to be having an inner debate with himself. Probably his inner demon, literally. Kagome took a deep breath. "Sess, look at me" She watched him slowly raise his head and meet her eyes. She sat up and crawled over to him. She sat on her knees in front of him and put her hands on his cheeks. He flinched but his eyes never wavered. "what's going on in your head? Talk to me. It might help you work through your thoughts."

Sess closed eyes and sighed. Kagome smiled and crawled into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Come Fluffy, Tell Gome what's the matter"She rocked them back in forth which caused Sess to smirked. He opened his eyes. "I do not know what to do with you?" Kagome stopped rocking. "In what sense?" "I have known you for what three days yet it feels like we've been together for years. You make me feel things that I have know idea how to analyze and process. My beast is driving me crazy by calling you my..." he trailed off. Kagome smirked, "Your what? You weren't about to say Mate were you?" Sess frowned "You know the way of Inu Demons?" "No, I know the way of your Inner Beast. Last time he was out that's what he called me." Sess starred at her at a loss for words. He watched her lips curl into a smile. "whenever you're ready." He sighed, "my Beast has chosen you as our mate. My father confirmed this. What do you know of Inu Demons?" Kagome leaned back. "They are highly territorial when it comes to what is theirs. They also follow Pack Rule which includes Alpha Mentality. That being defined as there is a hierarchy within the pack and the Alpha is in charge despite how one may feel about a command." Sess was impressed. "In layman's terms yes. You got the idea. What do you know about Mates?" Kagome closed her eyes going through her mental catalog of information. "Mates can be defined as Soul Mates. They are Yin and Yang. The female is meant to balance out the male. The chosen mate will awaken the inner beast. For the male, he will be able to scent his woman. This will only happen when Man and Beast both accept the woman. For the female, she will go into a minor heat once she is accepted. It is only for a short time. This would be the time for the pair to mate and mark each other. If the pair do not mate within the female's minor heat, the male must start a formal courting process with the presentation of 5 gifts. As each gift is accepted the bond will build. When the Final gift is accepted the pair may mate and form the bond without the female being in heat. However! Should any of the gifts be rejected, the bond will break and the male must give up his pursuit because he was deemed unworthy of the Female."

Sess felt his brows raise as he heard Kagome give a formal definition of what Mates were. He was entirely impressed. Most would not have known all of that information. Kagome opened her eyes. "Was I right?" Sess smirked, "yes, so then you know what is expected to happen." she nodded. "Do you have any objections or questions or anything..." Kagome shook her head. "wait!, I do have questions." Sess nodded Kagome smirked, "What do I smell like?" "Vanilla and Cinnamon" Sess's eyes widened, "Shit..." "So when am I going into heat?" asked kagome. "At anytime to be honest. But I would have to ask Father for an exact time and for how long" Kagome nodded. "Does being in Heat feel like being Horny times 10?" Sess's eyes nearly fell out of his head and nodded. "Well then I'm Heat so we have a decision to meet in less than 3 minutes because that is the limit I'm giving it because that's probably how much longer I will last until I make a better use of your mouth for something other than talking." Now normally Kagome would not be this aggressive but holy shit was she throbbing from the inside out now and sitting on Sess's lap was not making it any better. Sess was at a loss for words. Yes he wanted Kagome, he could smell the beginning of her heat as he spoke but the rational part of his brain was telling him that he was not ready for a mate. He enjoyed her company and wanted to know her better. Adding sex this early on could destroy everything, but he could smell her scent. It wrapped around him until it was a sweet suffocation. He and his beast accepted her as a whole. With that acceptance he didn't need to worry because she is his other half. He needed her. He was at peace for once in his life. He wanted to mate and Mark her. But now the question is was Kagome ready? "You're down to a minute Sess" said Kagome bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked into her eyes, they were a deep blue now with what was arousal. "I am well aware of what I want to do but the question is now what do you want?" He placed kagome on the bed away from him. "Take 3 minutes and think about it. Think beyond your arousal."

He got up and went into the bathroom. He needed to separate himself from her. Her arousal was getting to him and she also needed to think clearly. He was a distraction since he was her mate. He stood in front of the sink and looked in the mirror. He saw a rumpled ponytail and slightly flushed cheeks. This is what she has done to him. But to be honest, he rather liked how she made him feel. He felt full for once. Like life suddenly gained a purpose for him. He has known her three days. Three days! How the hell did this happen?

Kagome watched Sess walk into the bathroom. She was frustrated. She wanted him to the point of pain and he put her aside. She knew there was a purpose behind this so she thought about what she wanted. Closing her eyes she meditated. Did she want to be with Sess literally forever? Dog demons have a long life span. She liked how he made her feel safe. This is the first time she's felt safe since her father died. She wanted to make him smile because she knew his smiles were only for her. She liked the how they were so in sync with each other only after 3 days. She wanted him yes, but was she ready for a forever commitment? She smiled. She was ready. He is everything she would want in a man. He was someone her father would have approved of. She knew what she wanted. She took a deep breath opened her eyes and saw Sess standing in front of her with his stoic face on. She smiled.

Sess took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom. He saw her meditating and moved in front of her. He watched her take a deep breath and open her eyes. She smiled at him and he felt his heart stop.


End file.
